A Love's Triange Part 3
by sdalynn
Summary: Secrets are exposed and a long awaited reunion with Riot and Jem all take place in this final chapter of A Love's Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

***I am so so sorry for the delay with this story but I unfortunately fell upon hard times do to the economy but I am getting back on track (YEA!). I will be posting all throughout these last few months of the year. Thanks for all your patience and I hope you all likey this last chapter. ***

**Sincerely,**

**Sdalynn**

**Prelude**

Two months has passed since the birth of baby Destini and everything was still in turmoil. All the bad publicity circulating around Riot about his alleged affair with Pizzazz had caused everyone a lot of grief with everyone that was close to him. After the break-up, he grew more and more suspicious of Eric and Pizzazz involvement but kept his cool about it so that they wouldn't pick up on it. He along with his band mates believed that there was more to the story and were determined to find out what it was.

With the boutique almost done and LA Fashion week coming up, the Holograms had their plates full as well. Though nothing had affected them negatively in regards to the entire Riot and Pizzazz situation, they still had ill feelings toward him and were very protective of Jerrica and Destini.

The Misfits on the other hand were on top of the world. The group was in high demand especially with the upcoming release of their new album and make-up line. Though most of the publicity was because of how Pizzazz milked her affair with Riot. Yet she was unaware that her secret had been discovered by someone she least expected while Eric, still on his crusade to be in control finds out that being greedy can get you into trouble. Secrets exposed and a long awaited reunion all take place in this final chapter of **A Love's Triangle**.

**After the Storm **

The first few weeks were tough for everyone with the paparazzi swarming the mansion trying to get photographs of the baby. This led to the house being under tight security to make sure no one was allowed on the grounds unless they were invited. Despite all the mayhem, the Holograms continued to work diligently on the Three-Dimensional line for LA Fashion week especially since it was about to make its debut. The group wanted everything to go well since it was a new venture for them and everything was riding on its success.

The week before her return, Jerrica was in her room rocking the baby to sleep. She never thought that being a mother would bring so much joy into her life and loved spending time everyday with her daughter. Whether it was watching her sleep, playing with her or watching her eyes light up when she sang made her day. Even though she and Riot weren't together they were able to work out a visitation schedule with Destini. The agreement was that he would have her for a few hours at the penthouse during the evenings and overnights every other weekend. Bella, their nanny would shuffle the infant between the parents so that they wouldn't have to see each other. Jerrica felt that seeing Riot would be awkward for her because of the unresolved feelings between them. Both were saddened by what happened to their relationship but for their child's sake they were able to make the arrangement work. Yet underneath it all, both hoped that one day they would be the family that they are supposed to be.

When the baby fell asleep, she placed her down in her crib and left the room to shower. Afterwards she put on a violet Juicy couture velour tracksuit and a pair of silver ballet flats then headed downstairs running into Shana.

"Hey mama!" Shana teased as she came inside the house. "Where are you off to?"

"Into the kitchen for something to eat," Jerrica answered. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be at the boutique or Starlight Music."

"I was at the boutique this morning but had to run some designs by the label today for the 5th Avenue boy's new album," she answered.

"Oh yes that's right. You did show me those designs. Will they be ready in time for their album cover shoot?"

"Yes they will be boss lady!" she laughed.

"I see you got jokes!" Jerrica teased.

"No, it's just that we miss you. Miss you delegating and such," joked Shana. "So are you ready to come back?"

"I think so. As much as I'm going to miss being home with my baby, I do miss the hustle and bustle of the business. You all have done a great job of keeping me informed of all that is going on at the label and the boutique construction so I should be able to ease back into the swing of things," said a confident Jerrica as they entered the kitchen.

"Um, you might not find anything to appetizing in the refrigerator. All that's in there are Destini's bottles," said Shana. "Because of all the long hours we've eating out a lot lately. As a matter of fact, I just picked up some Chinese takeout and there's plenty so you're welcome to have some."

"Oh thanks! I figured you all were getting takeout. Especially when Kimber brought me some dumplings the other night and she tried to claim that she made them," Jerrica laughed.

"She is so silly," Shana giggled. "Well while I set the table I want you to look at the designs for what we're all wearing for our showing."

Jerrica nodded as she looked through the portfolio. She was impressed at what they all would be wearing that night especially the dress she had designed specifically for her.

"I'm glad that you like what I have you in. I figured you would want to show off your post pregnancy look to the press," said Shana.

"Thanks Shana. My trainer Cidney is really good. I'm working hard and it's coming off pretty quickly," she exclaimed.

"And it shows. You look great girl!" giggled Shana. "So what are your thoughts about the show?"

"I'm really excited. I hope everyone loves it. I know in New York they were thrilled about it," she replied.

"They were and I think everything will go smoothly here too but I do want to let you know that Misfits will be attending our show."

"What?" Jerrica gasped. "How did this happen?"

"One of our sponsors is also involved with their makeup line and felt that it would be good publicity if they attended our show. We were all against it but we had no choice in the matter. I hope that you won't be too uncomfortable," replied Shana. "I've made sure that we have extra security at the show so that there won't be any drama with Pizzazz."

A frustrated Jerrica looks down at the ground and then back up at Shana. "After everything that has happened, I'm sure I will be able to handle it…at least for that night," she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

Jerrica nodded. "Yeah, I think so. You know I am still getting calls from the press about the situation. They keep asking me how I am dealing with it. What is Pizzazz's relationship with our daughter? Will Riot and I ever reconcile? It's been months since I have seen or even been in the same room with her. I just hope that she doesn't start anything because it will not be a pretty sight if she does."

"I feel you on that J, but just know that we've taken the proper precautions so that won't happen," Shana explained. "If you want, I can make arrangements for you to leave after the showing. You don't have to go to the after party if you don't want to."

"No, that's not necessary. I need to get out and mingle with everyone. I've been so coped up in this house for weeks. I'm dying to get out and join the world of the living again," she smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that," Shana gushed but she like everyone in the house was still wondering about her harboring feelings for Riot. "So what's going on with you and Riot? This visitation schedule that you two have is really…something. Do you guys even see each other and or talk?"

Feeling uneasy, Jerrica walked toward the window of the room and stared out. "I know, I know. But to answer your question, we haven't talked much since the People magazine photo shoot and when we do talk it's only about the baby," she explained. "This is a really complicated situation that I'm in and that is why I came up with this schedule. I felt it was better this way but at the same time it's hard not to want to see him especially when I look at Destini. When I look down at her I see his eyes. Sometimes at night when I'm in bed I want so much to have him hold me in his arms. I know that he loves me as much as I love him but then I think about his affair with Pizzazz and then I…"

"You can't forgive him can you?" Shana said cutting her off.

Jerrica turns around and holds her arms. "Shana, I want to. I want to so bad but I don't know if I can. Despite what he did, I still love him but it's a trust issue and I have someone else to think about now. I know it sounds crazy but deep down I know I'll never love anyone more and I know he feels the same way about me. It's just I-I can't get past his lies and continual denial of not knowing what happened. I mean you saw the pictures... how can you explain it?" said Jerrica sadly.

Concerned, Shana embraced her. "Well J, it does look and sound bad but you love him and even with this visitation arrangement things have a way of getting off schedule. What happens then? Eventually you'll have to see him at some point. Remember you two share a daughter."

"I know I will but right now it's working for me. I know that eventually I will run into him when I return to work and I will deal with it then. But right now I want to just focus on Destini. Riot…I will deal with later on," replied Jerrica.

"Well, we have your back and we'll support you no matter what decision you make. We just want you to be happy," Shana smiled.

"I know you all do but I'm okay. The best thing that came out of my relationship with Riot is Destini and I will always love him for that but I made my decision and that is something that I will have to live with," said Jerrica.

Giving in Shana shrugs her shoulders. "If you're happy then we're all happy," she grinned. "Now let's eat, I'm starved."

"I'm with you!" laughed Jerrica.

As they bonded over dinner, downtown at Stingers Sound, Riot sat in his office looking at the picture of Jerrica holding their daughter. She was only a month old at the time but it was one of his favorite pictures to look at. Since her birth, he was taking the separation between him and Jerrica hard because he knew his heart would never stop loving her. The only hang up was Pizzazz, who was constantly blasting the affair for her advantage which in turn gave the Misfits a dozen endorsements and countless interviews and magazine covers. Good for the company but bad on Riot. The handsome heartthrob suffered a lot of backlash from the show in dealing with the alleged affair with Pizzazz, therefore a week after Destini's birth he arranged for the Misfits to do a promotional tour for their album and new make-up line. He also arranged a documentary of their trip be filmed for a television special for MTV and had it directed by his best friend Anthony Julian. The group was expected to return next week and Riot knew he was going to have to deal with not only Pizzazz but Eric as well because of the impromptu trip and his reasons behind it. Deep down he knew they were behind the Harriet Horn fiasco and he was determined to find the truth.

"I see we're still daydreaming in the office," Anthony said as he walked toward Riot's desk.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," Riot said as he greeted his friend. "How was the trip?"

"Man, the Misfits are crazy but I think this documentary is something that their fans would like. I brought you an advance copy of what is going to air on the network," said Anthony as he handed him the disk. "So what were you thinking about just a minute ago?"

"Nothing…just thinking about…"

"Jerrica?" Anthony cut off. "I saw you looking at her picture. You miss her don't you?"

"More than anything! I haven't seen her since the People magazine shoot," he responded. "I don't know how we got to this point and I still can't believe it's over, Ant. I was hoping that when the baby was born we would reconcile but she ended it and I didn't fight her on it. We then made arrangements for visitation with Destini and here we are."

"I'm sorry man. I know it's been rough for you but hang in there," encouraged Anthony.

"I hope one day that you two find a way to reconcile. I know you two still love each other and Destini is evidence of that."

Riot smiled at his friend. "Thanks. I know we will when I expose Eric and Pizzazz. I know that they're behind this."

Anthony sighs. "You know, I've always believed that they were. As a matter of fact after following them for these last few weeks I don't things with the group is going so smooth."

"What did you mean?"

"Take a look at this disc. There's something I want to show you," said Anthony.

"Alright!" Riot replied as Anthony placed the disc in the player. The two men watched the footage that he shot of the group during rehearsals, at a signing and various other places like them interacting with the fans and private moments. When it was done, Riot turned off the player and turned to his friend.

"What is going with Pizzazz and Stormer?" he asked. "Every time they're together there seems to be tension."

"You saw it too! Man, I don't know. It was like that the whole entire trip. Stormer barely said two words to her and whenever they finished a set, she would leave and go off to be by herself. I don't know what was going on. It was just a weird situation."

"Hmm interesting! I sensed that as well even before they left. Stormer is usually very vocal but lately she has been very quiet. Speaking of quiet, where was Eric on the trip? Didn't see much of him on this documentary?" Riot asked.

"It's funny that you mentioned him. He spent a lot of time away from the group. From what I hear, he was mostly at the track or at a casino…gambling. Rumor has it his funds aren't looking to hot these days and that he owes a lot of people. If I were you I would watch him closely. You know the man has had it in for you ever since you took over majority stock of the company and I got a gut feeling that he is up to something. Like I said before I think he was mastermind behind the whole Harriet Horn situation and everything after that. I mean Pizzazz is smart but she is sloppy when it comes to scheming and you best believe that he was behind her pulling the strings. I bet my life on it," said Anthony.

"I've always had that feeling too but could never prove it. Eric has the ability to hide his tracks well but it's news to my ears that he is having financial problems. I know he likes to gamble and now it has me wondering what he is up to as well," Riot replied. "I'll keep my eye on him more closely."

"I would advise it. Eric is very sneaky. You need to stay two steps ahead of him but I'm sure you know that already!" Anthony smirked as he started to gather his things.

"That I will be doing," smiled Riot. "Well great footage. It should get great ratings for the network and boost their album sales even more."

"Hey, controversy sells!" replied Anthony. "So what are you going to do about Jerrica?"

Riot hesitated before answering. "I don't know. I love her so much but I want to give her time. Time to heal."

"Well, if it were me, I would continue to fight for her," answered Anthony. "She is the mother of your child. You're a family! Make her realize that you two belong together."

Riot laughed. "I just might do that my friend, thanks!"

"No problem. Listen, I gotta run to Cartier before it closes. So I'll see you at the show next week," said Anthony.

"Cartier? Why are you going to Cartier?"

"I was going to tell you later about it but I guess this would be as good time as any. I plan on asking Shana to marry me after the fashion show," Anthony beamed.

"Congratulations Ant, that's wonderful," replied Riot.

"Thanks! But don't forget about what I said about Jerrica. You two belong together. Keep that in mind," Anthony said as he fisted bumped his friend. After that he left Riot in the office to his thoughts.

"_What the hell are you up to Eric?"_

At the Gabor Estate, Pizzazz was getting settled after coming home from her group's promotional tour. It had been two of the most grueling months that she'd ever experience. For one thing, they were being documented for an MTV special then on top of that they not only promoted the new album but the make-up line as well. There were also a series of television interviews, talk show appearances and a magazine covers shoots. Despite being tired, she was starting to get agitated with everything that had gone on with the Riot/Jem situation. Though she and Eric painted a nasty picture of him to the press as a womanizing playboy, he still wouldn't give her the time of day. He continued to pine for Jerrica which made her even more envious and angry. The day after the news broke about the couple's baby arriving, Riot immediately made arrangements for the Misfits to leave town. She had a gut feeling that something was going down when Eric came over to the house later that day to meet with the group.

_**Flashback**_

"_I have some good news. You all are going on a promotional tour for the new album," said Eric. "Plus, you all will have a film crew documenting the entire trip. It's for an MTV special. What do you all think?"_

_The Misfits looked surprise. "This is totally awesome! A tour and a documentary, when do we leave?" asked Roxy._

"_We leave at the end of next week. So we have a lot to do before then," answered Eric._

"_Wow, when did you and Riot decide this venture?" Jetta quipped._

"_Actually, it was all his idea. I had nothing to do with it. Well, not to this extreme but this will be great exposure for you guys. Anthony Julian will be directing the entire documentary capturing every aspect of your daily schedule. So look fresh and watch yourselves, especially you Pizzazz."_

_Pizzazz gave him a scathing look, turned her head and stared out the window. _

"_Well this sounds great Eric, I think we all need to get away and focus on our music. With everything going on right now, we could really dominate the scene," Roxy replied._

"_My point exactly," Jetta chimed in. _

"_Glad to see some of us our grateful for this opportunity," Eric said sarcastically. "Now if you all will excuse me. I have to get back to the office to meet with Riot about the specifics."_

"_I'll see you out Eric," Pizzazz offered as they walked out the house._

_When they got to his car, Pizzazz let him have it. "What is this nonsense about us going on tour? I know Riot did this to get me out of town so I won't be anywhere near him or miss kill joy over there. What's the deal Eric? You don't seem fazed by it at all," she argued._

"_Pizzazz dear, this is a great opportunity for you. It will show you in a positive light because right now, you are looked at as the home wrecker. Remember, you broke up the golden couple of music and the public didn't like that too much."_

"_Hello, they didn't like him cheating on Jem either but he did. Now the baby has arrived and I really don't have a chance with him at all," she pouted._

"_Well cheer up. Maybe this distance will make his heart grow fonder for you," he smirked._

"_This isn't funny Eric. I am back to square one. What are we going to do?"_

"_We? We aren't going to anything. You want him, you go after him. Leave me out of this love triangle. I have better things to do and conquer if you know what I mean," Eric said smugly. _

"_You don't have control over anything yet, Eric." Pizzazz argued. "Besides, Riot doesn't even trust you! It's only a matter of time before he finds out about what we did. He's been suspicious about why I was on the show that day."_

"_Pizzazz, he will not find out. I promise you. Just keep quiet about it. Now I am going to meet with him today to go over the specifics. So, if you are done pouting about losing your one true love, tell it to your girls while you're packing for next week. Bye!" he said to her as he got into his Rolls Royce Phantom._

_Pizzazz watched the car leave and then walked back into her house._

"_What's wrong P? Lover's quarrel?" teased Roxy._

"_Yeah yank, you look like you lost your puppy or something. What gives? Jetta quipped._

"_Nothing is wrong, let's get down to Millennium Dance Complex. We need to start rehearsing for this mini tour. I'll meet you all there in an hour," she replied as she started up the stairs._

"_Alright, we'll see you there," Roxy said as she and Jetta started for the door. Stormer however ran towards the stairs to catch up with Pizzazz._

"_Pizzazz, I need to speak with you," she called out._

"_Not right now Stormer. I'll talk to you when we get to the studio, alright!" Pizzazz yelled._

"_I know what you did to Riot and Jem!" Stormer blurted out. _

_Pizzazz stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face her. "What did you say?"_

"_I said I know what you did to Riot and Jem," she repeated._

_Livid, Pizzazz comes back down the stairs and gets in Stormer's face. "If you know what is good for you. You won't say anything."_

"_Pizzazz, you caused a breakup. How could you live with yourself? They have a baby now. Did you even think about her?" Stormer asked._

"_Look, I am not going to discuss this with you now. We have this tour to get ready for so I need to get ready for practice. You on the other hand need to drop this foolish accusation. I never did anything to Riot, it was all him," she argued._

"_I heard you and Eric talking after you got punched by Minx in his office. I know that he threatened to expose you as the culprit. I know everything."_

_Furious, Pizzazz gets in her face again. "Stormer, you fail to realize what I just said to you. You will not say a word to anyone and I mean no one. Not even to that little twit Kimber," Pizzazz threatened. " If you do, that comfy little job that your brother has producing for the label and whatever else we have him doing will end and I will have his ass sent back on the first flight back to Europe. Now we wouldn't want that now would we especially since he and Aja are so close. Hmm?" _

_On the verge of tears, Stormer gives in. "I will keep quiet… for now but this is a secret that will eventually blow up in your face. You might have painted a nasty picture to the press about him but what about you? Do you not realize what people think of you?"_

"_I could care less. Besides, after this documentary airs, everyone will think I'm a saint. Trust! Now I need to get changed and so do you. Not a word about this anymore. Understand!" she said to her as she walked back up the stairs._

_Stormer turned around and walked out the house. She got into her Porsche and drove off thinking about Pizzazz's words. She had a lot at stake and didn't want to see her brother leave because of her. She could easily tell Kimber or one of the other Holograms what she knew but since her brother's job was on the line she decided not to say anything. Instead she played the game while they were away but in the back of her mind she knew that when they got back to LA, the walls would soon close in on Pizzazz and Eric._


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Basics**

The morning of her return was tough for Jerrica. She knew that leaving Destini for the first time was going to be hard for her yet she couldn't wait to get back to the grind. After a quick workout, she showered, combed her elbow length hair into a ponytail and dressed herself in a Tahari black pencil length skirt, a D&G celestial wrap sweater and a pair of Valentino black flat bow pumps for her first day back at the office. As she came downstairs, Bella was feeding the baby in the kitchen.

"Morning madam!" she greeted her.

"Good Morning, Bella," smiled Jerrica as she walked into the kitchen. "When did she wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago while you were in the shower. She was crying so I knew it was feeding time. Are you ready to go back to the office?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I am but at the same time I don't want to leave her. This is going to be so hard," she said as she looked down at her.

"Jerrica, she'll be fine. You'll only be at the office for a couple of hours and then back home again. She'll be waiting for you when you get back. Now go to work," Bella reassured.

Jerrica smiled and kissed the baby goodbye. "I'll call if I am going to be late."

"Alright," smiled Bella as she watched her leave for the office. When she arrived at Starlight Music, her secretary Joanie was waiting for her as she got off the elevator.

"Welcome back, Jerrica," she said as she greeted her. "How do you feel now that you're a mother?"

"It's so wonderful! Though it was hard leaving her this morning," she replied as they walked into the office. "I have some new pictures of her to put on my desk so I won't miss her too much. So what is on my agenda today? I know that we have less than a week before the showing and we still need to take care of some last minute details."

"Those are being taken care of as we speak but I do have some good news for you. Andre Leon Talley from Vogue called and wants you to do a photo shoot for their new mother's feature. They also want you for the cover as well."

"Really, that is fantastic! I thought they were going with someone else?"

"No, they want you and they were willing to wait until you got off of maternity leave," she explained.

"When do they need me?" Jerrica asked.

"They need you to fly up to New York the day after the fashion show, which is Saturday," said Joanie.

Jerrica smiled. "Wow! Tell Andre the answer is yes and that I will talk to him later today about the details. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, you have a dozen messages for talk show appearances. I can give you the list if you want to see it?"

"No talk shows at the moment. Not unless it's about the fashion show, any of our new artists or of the boutique and movie. If it's anything regarding mine and Riot's relationship I don't want to do it. Please tell Sharon that, thank you," said Jerrica.

"Will do," her secretary answered as she walked out the office.

After she left, Jerrica began to get settled. She opened up her black Hermes tote bag and took out pictures of her daughter. She smiled at the one when she held her on the day that she brought her home from the hospital and then several others with all her friends. Finally she pulled out one with her, Riot and the baby. It was a candid shot taken during their People magazine photo shoot. As her mind flooded with thoughts of that day they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey mama," Raya said as she and the rest of the Holograms came in the door.

"Hey guys! What's up!" she beamed.

"Working on the new tracks for our new album, which are going to be killer!" Kimber giggled.

"I bet they are. We're working with some of the hottest producers in the business," Jerrica teased as her sister handed her a disc. "Is everything almost ready for the show?"

"Just about. We still have some lighting and sound issues with Starlight Auditorium which Rio is looking into but other than that we're just about ready," Shana reported. "But I was also thinking of using some of our former foster girls in the show. I would love for them to be the first wearing our line."

"Shana that is a fabulous idea! We need to get in touch with them as soon as possible so that they'll be ready for the show," Jerrica gushed.

"Well the truth of the matter is that we actually called Ashley, Krissy, Deidre and Ba Nee while you were on maternity leave and they've agreed to be in the show," Aja exclaimed. "We're having them over for dinner the night before to catch up."

"That's great! I get to see my girls again and show off my little one to them," exclaimed Jerrica. "Well that is some great news to hear to start the day off right. So, let's get the last details of this show straight."

"Alrighty, let's head over to the conference room. We'll have more room in there," said Aja. As they all got up and left, Jerrica took one last look at the picture of her and Riot with their daughter. Sighing, she placed the photo in the drawer closed it and walked out the office. When she got back there was a bouquet of pink roses on her desk.

"They came for you right after you left for your meeting," Joanie replied.

"They're beautiful!" said Jerrica as she looked for the card.

"I know! I'm guessing someone wanted to congratulate you on the baby or wish you good luck on the show."

Jerrica looking down at the card nodded at her secretary. "Do you mind putting them in some water for me? I don't want them to wither," she replied to her. Joanie takes the bouquet away while Jerrica looks out of her window. _"Oh Riot!"_ she thought to herself as tears began to form in her eyes.

At Stingers Sound, Minx and Rapture were in the studio preparing to rehearse when Riot shows up.

"Well good morning, Riot!" they said in unison.

"Morning Ladies, let's get started. I have the baby this evening and I don't want to be late getting home," he said.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day that you would be anxious to change diapers. It's so cute!" Minx giggled.

"I know right," Rapture gushed.

Riot smiled at his band mates. "I adore my daughter. She is my angel and I look forward to spending time with her."

"Really? Well, what about spending time with her mother?" Rapture asked. "Will there ever be a reconciliation in the near future?"

Riot hung his head low before answering. "Listen, I really don't want to get into this right now so let's get this done. I have a couple of meetings to get to as well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve," Rapture apologized.

"No worries. I know you're both concerned but that's a sore subject right now," he said as he put on his guitar. After their session, Riot left for his meeting while Minx and Rapture stayed behind to talk.

"So, did you get anything out of Stormer before she left?" asked Rapture.

"No. She wouldn't say anything but she looked like she knew something," said Minx.

"Hmm, Pizzazz must have gotten to her. I guess it's down to plan B," said Rapture.

"That it is. You take care of that and I'll talk to Kimber at the run through."Minx says as she looks at Rapture. "This situation has gone on long enough and it's time expose Pizzazz for the lying bitch she is."

In Beverly Hills, Eric sat in his house alone thinking. With the Misfits back from their promotional tour it left him little time to get the second part of his plan underway especially since Riot made him tag along with the group for most of the tour. He knew that Riot was suspicious of his involvement with the Harriet Horn situation and if he wasn't careful it would only be a matter of time that he would figure out he was the mastermind behind everything. He knew he had to work fast so that Riot wouldn't find out. As he continued with his thoughts, he hears a truck pulling up in his driveway. Pizzazz emerges from her Hummer and walks toward the door.

"Open up Eric! I know you're home!" she yelled.

Sighing, Eric reluctantly opens the door as Pizzazz breezes her way in. "Pizzazz, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you," she answers. "I meant to tell you before we left that Stormer knows everything."

"She knows what?"

"Don't play dumb Eric! She knows about our plan. The fake romp in the sack! Me drugging Riot and your plan to get the company back in your control!" Pizzazz screamed.

Feeling his stomach drop, Eric maintained his composure. "What does she know exactly? I mean she could have heard that from anyone. You know that there are tons of rumors going around about everyone at the label," he said uneasily.

Pizzazz looking at his demeanor knew something was up. "Bullshit Eric!" she snapped. "She only heard that from us. No one else knows about what we did. Only Stormer!"

"Damn! We have to keep her quiet. At least until I get control again. I need you to keep a tight leash on her. I can't have her going around talking to people," he said.

"I have already taken care of that," Pizzazz said as she walked over to the bar. "I threatened her brother's job if she didn't keep quiet."

"I see that's worked but for how long?" Eric quipped.

"That is has for now but sooner or later the twit is going to say something. I know she is. She is such a softy when it comes to these things," Pizzazz seethed. "Plus, it doesn't help that she is close with Kimber. She could spill the beans at anytime to redhead or worse to Riot."

"I'll take care of her so that she won't do or say anything. Right now I need you to calm down. I scored us an invite to the fashion show through one of our sponsors. So I need you to do what you do best…stir up trouble," ordered Eric. "I need you to get Riot in one more compromising position. One that he can't rebound from."

"What do you suppose I do?" Pizzazz asked.

"Whatever you have to do but make sure you're photographed. I need the evidence to present at the board meeting,"

"What meeting?"

"I have a meeting with Riot and our board of directors later in the week to discuss how we are going to handle this situation that I…well we started. This is a very important meeting because it will determine if Riot continues to run the company or if I get to take his place," Eric explained.

Pizzazz looked at him puzzled. "I thought were going buy him out?"

Eric sighs. "Unfortunately, I don't have the money. My gambling debts have nearly wiped me out so, I will have to do this the politically correct way and get him thrown off and that is why I need you to cause one more commotion to keep him at bay. I don't want him to suspect my involvement ok?"

"Fine Eric, but this had better work. I am tired of not getting what I want," she said as she grabbed her purse. "But promise me you will help me handle Stormer."

"Don't worry Pizzazz. I will make sure that Stormer doesn't ever say a word," he smiled as he walked her out the door.

Later that evening, Jerrica was putting in overtime in her office working on last minute details for the fashion show when Bella stopped by with Destini.

"Madam, I was told you were still here by your sister. So I decided to surprise you and bring the baby over before I headed over to the penthouse. I hope that it's alright."

"Oh Bella of course it is, thank you," Jerrica beamed. "I've been so swamped today. I could use a break."

"I was sure you were since you have so much to catch up on," said Bella.

Jerrica put down her work and picked her daughter up from the stroller. "Oh, I missed her so much today. I hope I didn't bother you with all my phone calls."

"No, you didn't. I expected as much with you being a new mom and all," Bella laughed. "I have her bottle ready since its time for her feeding."

Jerrica smiled as she took the bottle and walked over to the sofa with the baby. For the next half hour, she was caught up in her daughter's presence. Hearing her coo and face light up made Jerrica forget all about her day. While she was playing with the baby, her moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shall I get it?" Bella asked.

"No, I'll get it." Jerrica replied as she walked to the door. When she opened it she was stunned when she saw Riot standing before her. "Riot, w-what are you doing here?"

Riot staring at how beautiful she looked stuttered with his response. "I-I came over to discuss with you…um about altering the visitation schedule."

Jerrica nods her head. "Well, um…you could have called about it but since you're here, please come in," she said as he walks in. "Bella, surprised me by bringing the baby over."

"I see. Hello Bella," smiled Riot.

Blushing, Bella shakes her head. "Hello, Monsieur Llewellyn," she replied. "Well, I'm going to wait outside and leave you two alone with the baby. Let me know when you're done."

"I will," answered Jerrica. After Bella left the office, she turned around to face Riot. "So, you want to talk about the schedule?"

"No…well the truth is, I wanted to see you," he admitted.

"I figured that much," she said. "I know it's been a while."

Smiling, they looked at each other then down at the baby and then back at each other. Both could feel the intensity of their feelings beginning to rise since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Jerrica noticed that Riot had grown a light rugged beard on his chin which made him even sexier in her eyes along with his built stature. While he in turn noticed that Jerrica had lost all of her baby weight and was still in his eyes the most perfect woman he'd ever seen. The silence was broken when Destini began cooing.

"Here let me take her," he reached out as Jerrica hands over the infant to him. He then walks over to sofa with Jerrica following. "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Just getting ready for the show Friday which had me busy today," Jerrica replied. "You?"

"I'm good. Better now that I have her in my arms," he grinned down at the baby.

"She is such a good baby," she said softly. "I'm going to have her here with me for a few hours so that way I can spend some time with her during the day. If you want I can arrange for Bella to drop her off with you at the office sometime."

"I would love that. Thank you," he said as he looked tenderly at her. "Jerrica, I…."

"Riot, don't. Let's just enjoy the moment right now," she said to him as she rubbed the baby's head. I meant what I said at the hospital. It's over."

"I heard what you said and I know you don't mean it. I know deep down it's not over for us."

Jerrica froze as she looked down at the baby. "Please don't make this hard. When we discussed this arrangement, we both agreed that it was best thing to do.

"No, you came up with the arrangement and I went along with it because of our daughter," he explained to her. "We need to talk about this."

Looking into his eyes, Jerrica tries her best to fight off the tears. "Now is not the best time to talk about this. I still need time and separating was the best thing for us," she explained. "I just wish…"

"You wish for what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

Riot puts the baby in her stroller then turns to Jerrica. "I wish for a lot of things. For one, I wish you would come by and see how I've decorated Destini's nursery. I wish you could see when I play my guitar to her how she smiles and coos at me in her bouncer. I wish you could see when my mother visits the bond that they share," he says to her. "I also wish you knew how much I miss you."

Weeping, Jerrica gets up and walks toward her desk facing the window. "Why are you making this so hard? This situation is difficult enough as it is."

"Jerrica, I can't help the way that I feel. You know that. This whole situation is stupid. For the last two months, we have been shuffling our daughter back and forth which isn't stable for her and the fact is… I can't live like this anymore. I tried doing it your way but I just can't do it," he argued.

"Then what do you suppose we do Riot? I supposed you want me to forget what you did. Well, I can't!" she yells at him. "Don't you think I hate shuffling her back and forth? Don't you realize how hard it is for me to even look at her some times and see your eyes looking back at me? I did what was best for her and for me. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process but it was for the best."

Frustrated, Riot gets up and touches her shoulders. "I didn't come here to make you upset Jerrica. I just wanted to see you…that's all. I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling. It wasn't my intention to hurt you by coming by. I'm sorry."

Jerrica turns around to face him. "I know it wasn't your intention and I know you didn't mean to hurt me but what happened… happened. There's nothing left to talk about. If you don't like the arrangement we have now we can alter it," she said to him.

"Did you like the flowers I sent?" he asked.

Taken aback that he changed the subject she simply nodded. "Yes, they were beautiful. Thank you," she said. "I think we should…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Riot grabs her face and passionately kisses her. Jerrica takes it in as she embraces him. When they finished, she looks at him and then walks toward the baby stroller and pushes it towards the door. "Bella, please take Destini home. I'll be there later."

Puzzled, Bella grabs the stroller handles. "So she won't be going to the penthouse this evening for her visit?"

"No…not tonight anyways. Her father and I will be rearranging her schedule," she explained.

Bella nods and quickly leaves with the baby as Jerrica turns around to face Riot. He tries to kiss her again but she turns her face. "Riot, please stop. We can't do this," she says breaking free from his arms. "It's over. Please, I need you to respect that, ok!"

Not giving up, Riot walks toward her. "You know I don't give up easy. I know what I did was wrong but we have to move past it…for our daughter's sake."

"Riot, this has nothing to do with her. This is between you and me. She is just…just…"

"A symbol of our love," he cut in. "Baby, I know that you're still hurting but I love you and after Destini was born my love for you intensified. I'm not trying to use her as an excuse but I know you feel the same way. I see it in your eyes and I felt it when we kissed."

Sobbing, Jerrica opens the door. "You have to go. I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry."

Feeling defeated again, Riot heads toward the door but not before telling her one last thing. "I am going to win you back my love even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing it," he said as he left the office. Jerrica closes the door behind him and falls to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the Show **

The day before the show was completely chaotic as everyone scrabbled to get last minute details in order. From the final fittings to the caterers for the after party everyone had their work cut out for them. At the mansion, Jerrica was in her room changing the baby while Kimber was on the phone with Shana. When she hung up, Jerrica asked her about the progress. "Kimber is there a problem?" she asked her sister.

"No, everything is coming along fine. The final run through of the show is scheduled for this afternoon around two," she explained. "You should come out and bring my niece Jerrica. You have been cooped up at the office and here at the house long enough. I think it's time for you to show your face and the baby to the world."

"Kimber, I will be there as soon as I can. I am playing catch up, remember?" Jerrica replied. "Besides, the world will see Destini soon enough when the People magazine hits stands next week."

"I still can't believe you actually went through with the photo shoot. I know that it was awkward being there with Riot. Especially, since you two aren't together," Kimber responded.

"It was awkward at first but we made a commitment to it prior to Destini's birth, so we had no choice but to do it. We talked briefly before the shoot to get comfortable being around each other so it wasn't too complicated and it worked out fine," Jerrica explained. "The pictures turned out to be beautiful."

"That they did," her sister agreed. "I heard about Riot showing up at Starlight last night. Bella said that he looked so pitiful. I kinda feel sorry for him. I hope things didn't turn out sour between you two."

Jerrica looks at her sister and sighs as she finished dressing Destini in a pale pink Burberry footie. "We talked and got some things straightened out. He knows how I feel and realizes that we're over. We may be changing the visitation schedule a little but nothing is definite yet."

"Well that's good. Plus, I think it might be better for you and the baby," Kimber replied not seeing the insecure look on her sister's face. "Let's change the subject. Are you worried about tomorrow and how you're going to handle being with Pizzazz in the same room? You do know she is coming to the show, right?"

"Yes, my sister. I am fully aware of that and nothing will happen. If I should see her, I will just be cordial and move on. It's our night to shine and I am looking forward to it. There is nothing that Pizzazz could say or do to ruin that."

"Outrageous!" Kimber smiled at her sister. "Listen, I know that you are going through a rough time right now but things will get better Jerrica. You are still hot like fire even more now that you're a mother and with my niece being featured on VH-1's top 25 cutest celebrity babies. I think every mother is going to want to be like you," her sister laughed.

"You are too much Kimber," Jerrica smiled. "Thank you, but I am just like every other mother out there. I just happened to be in the spotlight that's all."

"True! So I will see you at the auditorium later?" implored Kimber.

"I will be there when I finish up at the office," she said. "I just have to get ready and make sure Destini is protected from the paparazzi. Need I remind you of what happened when we left the hospital?"

"Oooh, don't remind me. I thought that we were going to have to call the national guard just to be able to leave the parking lot and then when we got to the house it was even more chaos," Kimber rehashed. "But you know sis, I think the novelty of trying to get the first shot of her has passed."

"If you say so Kimber," Jerrica giggled. "Now let me finish up here so I can deal with some last minute details for the show and get back here to prepare for dinner with the girls."

"Oh yeah! That's right. Ok, well I'm off. So I will see you later." she said as she hugged her sister and kissed her niece."

After Kimber left, Jerrica put Destini in her carrier and headed over to Starlight Music. When she was finished there, she headed down to the auditorium just in time as the run through had begun. Jerrica quickly parked the stroller, took a seat and watched the girls along with the models strut down the catwalk. Beaming at how much the girls had grown she was happy that they had invited them to participate. When it was over, she got up and headed backstage hoping to see them but ran into her sister in the process.

"Jerrica, did you like?" Kimber asked.

"I loved it. It was wonderful," she smiled. "Are the girls still here? I wanted to hello."

"No, they just went home to get ready for tonight," her sister answered.

"Oh, well I have a few errands to run before they come over, so I will see you later," said Jerrica.

"Wait Jerrica, we have some press here wanting to interview us about the show. Sharon thinks it will be good for publicity and to announce your return."

"That Sharon is something else," her sister smiled. "Alright, that sounds fine but the question is who's going to watch the baby while we're talking to reporters?"

"Her auntie Minx will!" the blonde bombshell said as she met up with the sisters.

"Thanks Minx. I appreciate it," Jerrica said gratefully she hugged her and handed her the stroller. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me a thing. You know I don't mind," she said as she looked down at the baby.

"Well let me get fixed up a bit. Kimber, I'll see you in a few," Jerrica replied as she walked away.

"I'm right behind you," Kimber answered as Jerrica left. "Minx thanks for watching Destini. My sister has had her hands full since returning from leave."

"It's no problem. I love watching this little gem," she smiled as she tickled the baby.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow. Did you get a chance to watch the run through?" Kimber asked.

"Yes, I did but that is not all that I came to see," Minx explained. "I need to talk to you."

Confused, Kimber looked at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Have you spoken to Stormer at all?"

"No. We haven't really spoken since she left. Why?"

"I…well Rapture and I just wanted to know had she mentioned if Pizzazz may have said something to her or the rest of the group about her night with Riot," Minx inquired.

Kimber's eyes widen. "Are you serious? You think Stormer would know something like that," she responded as she shook her head. "Minx, I seriously doubt that Stormer would know anything about Riot and Pizzazz. Nor would she even care."

"Kimber, I know this is a sore spot with you because Jerrica got hurt in the process but don't you think Pizzazz's story is bit farfetched. I mean think about it. Riot doesn't even remember what happened that night and as far all we know she could have…."

"Riot slept with Pizzazz, Minx," Kimber cut off. "He can deny it all he wants but there were pictures of him leaving her house half dressed. Besides, you know his history."

"Kimber, I don't mean to make you upset but I believe he is telling the truth. I think he was set up and deep down I think you do to. Her story just doesn't add up. We have to find out the truth."

Looking down at her niece, Kimber knew that Minx had a point. There was something shady about Pizzazz's story. "Look, I can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. I even feel sorry for him but he lied to my sister and I don't know if I can get passed that."

"Listen, I know how you feel but just think about how upset you'll be if you were to find out that all of this was a set up to break up Riot and Jerrica. I know that Gabor is lying and I bet my life that Eric is also behind this," Minx argued. "Please, you have to talk to Stormer. I know that she won't say much to Rap and I but she trusts you. Please talk to her Kimber."

"Kimber, they're waiting on us," Shana yelled as she and the rest of the group headed toward the press room.

"I gotta go," she said as she started toward the room.

"Kimber please, if you won't do it for your sister do it for your niece. She didn't ask for this nor does she deserve it."

Kimber looked down at the baby again and then at Minx. "I'll talk to her."

Minx nodded as Kimber walked away. "Well Destini it looks like your parents will be back together really soon and Pizzazz will be exposed for the fraud she is," Minx smiled.

Later that afternoon at STK restaurant, Riot waited patiently for Eric's arrival. The two men agreed to meet to go over the ground rules for the showing the next day and to discuss keeping Pizzazz away from Jerrica. As he glances down at his watch Eric walks up to the table dressed in a black Gucci suit.

"Riot, shall we get a drink…oh wait I forgot you don't drink anymore," he teased as he sat down.

"Nice to see you Eric! I trust your trip was fine," said Riot as he motioned for the waiter.

After the two ordered their drinks, Eric looked smugly at Riot. "It was partner," he smiled. "So, how is fatherhood treating you?"

"Destini is wonderful but that is not why I called you here. I called you here to talk about Pizzazz," he scolded. "I want you to make sure that she keeps her distance from Jerrica and from me as well. This is a very important show and I want everything to go smoothly. I don't want any drama."

Nodding, Eric agrees as their drinks arrived. "I've already spoken with her and I too don't want any drama as well. I will try my best to keep her under wraps but you know how sweet she is on you."

"I mean it Eric," Riot interjected. "I want her kept quiet. She has made a mess out of my life and I can't have her causing a commotion at the showing. I want her contained and that is why she needs to be kept at bay. Please make sure of that."

"Riot, I know and I will handle it the best way I know how. Now is that all?" he asked.

"No, there is something else that I want to tell you," said Riot.

"Go on."

"I'm sure you're aware of the board meeting next week to discuss how we can salvage the company's reputation since Pizzazz has ruined mine along with it," Riot explained.

"Here we go again," Eric bellows as he shakes his head. "Well, whose fault is that?"

"No one's I guess," he smirked. "But I will say this, I know about the gambling debts and that you're up to something in regards to the company. I just want to tell you in person that it will be a cold day in hell before I let you take control of it."

Fuming, Eric sips his drink. "Listen here playboy, I don't know who you think you are but right now you're on thin ice with everyone. They including myself think you should step down and let me take over…at least until this mess regarding your affair calms down. Need I remind you, I told you this once before?"

"I remember and I am fully aware of what they think but you are not getting my share. That is the reason for this meeting," Riot argued. "I also think they all need to know about you're involvement in this media frenzy you started."

An uneasy Eric shifts in his seat. "I told you before that I didn't have anything to with any of this. It was all Pizzazz's doing."

Picking up on his anxiety, Riot smiles. "It was all Pizzazz's doing, huh. Hmm, I'm sure it was but I have the funniest feeling that she had help. I mean she's a schemer but someone was behind her pulling the strings," he replies as he finishes his drink.

"And I will say this again. I am not the one," Eric shot back.

"I'm sure," said a sarcastic Riot.

Eric laughs. "Ah Riot, don't blame me for your troubles. You're the one that can't keep your dick in your pants. Tell me something was Pizzazz really better than Jerrica in bed?"

An infuriated Riot lunges across the table at Eric grabbing him by his collar. The entire restaurant gasps as everyone stares at the two men. "You son of a bitch! You know damn well I would never touch her like that. I'm warning you Eric if I find out that you had anything to do with this mess, you will pay dearly," he fumed as he let Eric go. "Take care of the tab! It's the least you could do."

With that, Riot leaves while Eric stayed behind and composed himself. "_I have to get rid of him and fast!"_ he thought to himself.

At the Gabor estate, Pizzazz and company were getting settled after a day of filming promo ads for their make-up line and wardrobe fitting. The group chose to spend the rest of the day sitting in the living room talking about tomorrow's events. They were anxious about attending the Three-Dimensional showing.

"This is going to be so much fun," exclaimed Pizzazz as she plopped down on the sofa. "Those wannabees are going to be so shocked by us being there at the show. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we show up on the red carpet."

"Pizzazz cool it," Jetta replied. "They already know that were going to be there. But of course the press is not going care because all they want to talk about is you and Riot. Forget the fact that we have a make-up line that is about to drop."

"Yeah, we'll be lucky if we can get a word in edgewise about the line or anything concerning us," Roxy said.

"Please! That is what the promotional tour was for. Our album drops in a few weeks, the single is blowing up the charts and our line is getting much buzz. I'd say we are in the clear." Pizzazz exclaimed.

"That part anyways but the whole Riot part hasn't left us. In fact, I think it has tarnished not only your reputation but ours as well in a sense," Stormer argued.

"Yeah yank I have to agree. Though, I still can't believe you managed to score with Riot," Jetta laughed. "I am still in shock about that one."

"Me too! But I have to wonder Pizzazz. Why does he keep denying it?" Roxy questioned the lead singer.

Nervous, Pizzazz walks over to the bar and fixes herself a drink. "What are you implying Roxy?"

"Nothing, it's just I find it funny that he doesn't remember being intimate with you. You didn't drug him did you?" Roxy replied sarcastically.

Stormer and Jetta both looked at Pizzazz. "NO!" snapped Pizzazz. "Roxy, how dare you question me?"

"S-Sorry! I was just asking," Roxy smirked. "I just know how you are when it comes to men. Besides with your track record and his I can't say I wasn't surprised that you two hooked up. Though in my opinion, he and Jerrica are better couple."

Pizzazz rolled her eyes as poured some Patron in a shot glass. "Roxy, I am the better woman for him. Not Jerrica, so keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Pipe down Gabor. There's no need to get upset. I mean we were all curious about your hook up with Riot especially since the man was never into you," Jetta chimed in.

"Yeah P, what made him change his mind all of a sudden. I mean one minute he's madly love with Jem then all of a sudden he gets in bed with you. You have to admit it's a bit suspicious," said Roxy.

"My, aren't we inquisitive," Pizzazz said sarcastically. "Well since you all seem to have your own theories about what happened I will say this. Riot is a grown man and it's not like I put a gun to his head to sleep with me. It was only a matter of time before he caved into his desires which he did with me. He's not perfect not even for little miss pink-haired…okay!"

"Whoa calm down girl! We hear you loud and clear," said Roxy. "But I do have to agree with Stormer. Our reputation has been compromised because of all this publicity of your affair."

Pizzazz took a swig of her drink. "I realize our reputation has been tarnished a bit but that was to be expected. Everyone knows that's what we're all about…making mischief and making hit records!"

"True, but I wish it wasn't at our bloody expense, love" said Jetta. "He made us go on a tour unexpectedly which took time away from me and my new boyfriend."

"Jetta, you will be alright. You're home now and you can spend as much time with him as you want," Roxy reassured. "But I do feel your pain. I missed mine as well but we'll be making up for that later on tonight."

"Oooh, you two are so nasty," Pizzazz laughed. "What about you Stormer? Are you planning to snuggle up with someone tonight or are you going solo?"

"Yes, I will be going out. I'm going to join my brother and his girlfriend for a movie later since Jared is out of town. Unlike you, I got him the old fashion way and not but tricking him. Something you seem to be good at," Stormer implied with a sly grin on her face.

Roxy and Jetta wanted to question Stormer's response but Pizzazz gave them a sharp look so they backed off. "Look, I'll see you two tomorrow. I would like a moment alone with Stormer please. We have a lot to talk about."

Roxy and Jetta looked at each other and were both puzzled by Pizzazz demeanor. "Alright P, we'll see you all tomorrow," Roxy called out as she left the house.

"You two play bloody nice with each other. Remember we're walking on the red carpet tomorrow. Need to put up a united front for the cameras," Jetta laughed as she left.

When they were both gone, Pizzazz faced Stormer. They had already had words while they were away on the tour but this time she felt that Stormer had gone way too far.

"What the hell was that about?" Pizzazz yelled angrily. "We had this talk already Stormer. I told you to keep quiet or else."

"Looks like I am not the only one questioning that night. Unlike Roxy and Jetta, I know what really happened. So your threats mean nothing to me, Pizzazz. I knew this was going to happen and it will only be a matter of time before you and Eric's lies are exposed. What you both did was horrible and you should be ashamed of yourself. You broke up a family. How could you?"

"They didn't belong together to begin with," Pizzazz defended. "The only reason why he was staying with her was because she got herself pregnant. Had that not happened he would have been mine. Trust me."

"Girl, get a grip on reality!" argued Stormer. "They were engaged before he even found out about the baby. Even if Jerrica didn't get pregnant, she was always the one he wanted. He has told that to your face plenty of times. When are you going to wake-up and realize that you are not the chosen one?"

Pizzazz turned away from her and looked out the window. "Riot may not see it now but I know he will get over her and realize that I'm the one he should be with," she said as she turned to face her band mate.

Stormer looked Pizzazz in her eyes. She knew deep down that the green-haired singer felt a little remorse for what she had done but knew that her pride was not going to let her tell the truth.

"Pizzazz, you of all people should know what it's like to grow up without a parent. You grew up without a mother and I know that has hurt you over the years but I am asking you not to let that baby grow up with her parents separated because of a lie. She is one that will be hurt by all this in the long run, along with Jerrica and Riot. Please let this obsession go!" Stormer pleaded.

Enraged, Pizzazz bams her hand on the coffee table in frustration. "That baby is the reason why we are not together now! She trapped him so for you to say that I tricked him is mind-boggling to me," she snapped. "Stormer, I really wish you would drop this, okay. What those two don't know won't hurt them. Tomorrow is a new day and hopefully Riot will come to his senses about us and realize that I am the better woman."

Stormer just smirked at Pizzazz. "This whole situation is mind-boggling! You have put me in a very compromising position Pizzazz which you don't even seem to care about. I know you think you have the upper hand but this going to blow up in your face. You know all of Eric's schemes crumble and when this gets out you'll be ruined. Please stop this madness!"

"Stormer this is the last time we are going to talk about this and I mean it! Tomorrow is a new day. So either get with the program or suffer the consequences," Pizzazz seethed.

Aggravated, Stormer grabs her Fendi purse and heads toward the foyer. "I will keep this secret for a little while longer but I want you to do me a favor?" Stormer asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow watch and see how many times Riot looks at Jerrica and then count the number of times he looks at you. Then tell yourself, if this lie is worth breaking up a family over," she snapped as she walked out the door.

Pizzazz turned her head and looked out the window. She knew deep down that Stormer was right but the lie had gone so far that she couldn't stop. _"What I am I going to do?"_ she asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner & Dessert**

At Starlight mansion, everyone was getting ready for dinner that evening. While the caterers set up in the kitchen and dining room, the ladies were upstairs getting dressed for the girl's arrival. With Bella off for the night, Jerrica was in her room feeding Destini until she fell asleep. Then she got dressed in a Kevan Hall green battenburg lace trim blouse, black pair slim fitted pants complimented by a pair of black Christian Louboutin peep-toe platform heels. She curled her hair tightly so that it was bouncy and full then as she applied the final touches to her makeup she thought about her conversation with Riot. As hurt as she was about his betrayal she still had deep feelings for him.

"_He's right about my feelings for him,"_ she thought to herself. _"I can't shut them off. What I am I going to do?"_

"Knock, Knock," said Raya as she came into her room

Breaking her thoughts, Jerrica turns around in her chair. "Hey!"

"I just wanted to let you know the girls are here," Raya grinned. "So hurry up!"

"I'm on my way down," said Jerrica as she quickly put the finishing touches to her make-up and headed downstairs.

"Well, here she is!" Shana exclaimed. "Now we can eat!"

"I'm sorry. I was busy getting ready," she said.

Kimber looked at her sister and sensed something was up. "Are you ok, Jerrica? You seem a little jittery."

Taken aback, she looks at Kimber. "I'm fine, really."

"Alright," Kimber said as they all began to catch up with the Starlight girls.

"Jerrica!" the girls all said in unison as they ran over to her.

"Hey! Oh my god, look at you all!" she smiled as she hugged each and every girl. Ashley sporting a short bob, Krissy had all her curly hair pulled up in a high pony tail, Deidre sported a pixie cut with brown streaks and Ba Nee's hair was long and straight with bangs in the front. All the girls were wearing True Religion jeans and black and white Three Dimensional promotional fitted tee-shirts that they received after the run through.

"Ba Nee, I can't believe how tall you've gotten," Aja exclaimed as she hugged her. "Look at all of you. You've all grown up to be such women now not to mention that you all look so funky in those shirts."

"Thanks Aja and you said that to us already, remember," said Ashley.

"I know," she said. "But just seeing you guys bring back so many memories!"

"I know right. I was so thrilled when you called and asked us to be in the fashion show. I am so excited about tomorrow," Ashley replied.

"Well we wouldn't have it any other way! You guys were our first choice to model in the show!" Shana explained.

"We're all just siked to be in the show. I know I am. I can't wait to strut down the catwalk tomorrow," giggled Deidre.

"The show is going to be outrageous!" Kimber shrieked. "I can't wait for tomorrow either!"

"Do we get to go to the after party?" Krissy asked. "I know it's at the Diamond 8 club but we're all still underage."

"Don't worry about that. You all are invited to the after party but since you all are underage you'll have to stay in the VIP area with us." Raya replied.

"That's cool. Oh my god, my first party at a real club. How cool is this going to be!" Deidre squealed.

"Oh Jerrica where is Destini? Kimber showed us a picture of her and she's so adorable. If she's up can I hold her?" Ashley asked.

"I want to be next," Krissy chimed in.

"I'm after Krissy!" Ba Nee yelled.

"Girls, you all will get a chance to hold her but right now she's asleep. Let's have dinner first and then if she wakes up you all can take turns with her, okay," Jerrica smiled.

"Okay!" they all said in unison.

"Alright, well let eat!" said Shana.

As the girls all filed into the dining room, Aja comes up to Jerrica from behind. "Just like old times isn't it?"

"That it is. It's so good to see them and having them in the show was a great idea," Jerrica exclaimed. "I can't wait for tomorrow. They are going to look so pretty!"

As they all got settled, they ate and caught up with each other. The girls told them about their families, school and social lives as did the ladies. Each girl was happy to see that they had come so far in their careers and all still strived to be like them one day. After dinner they all returned back into the living room for more conversation and dessert as Aja asked if any of them were still interested in being in the music industry.

"I'm taking guitar lessons," Deidre answered. "Hopefully one day I'll be just as good as you and Shana. Or maybe even like Ri…I mean I hope to become really good."

"Deidre!" Ba Nee said quietly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too….it slipped."

Blushing, Jerrica shook her head. "It's okay, Deidre you want to be like whom?" Jerrica asked her.

"I really like the way Riot plays the guitar. He is phenomenal with it when he's on stage," Deidre gushed.

Jerrica felt a bit awkward talking about Riot but tried not to show it in front of the girls. "I'm happy that you're sticking to the guitar. Keep practicing and you'll be just as wonderful as him maybe even better. I know how much you liked playing it when you were here."

"Yes, I really love it. I've been writing some songs as well. Can I come by and share them with you all sometime?" she asked.

"Of course you can," they all said in unison.

"Just because you guys don't live here anymore doesn't mean that you can't come by to see us. You know we don't mind. In fact we would love it," said Jerrica.

"Well we know that but with everything that has happened with you and Riot and then with the press hounding you, we all felt that we would be out of place," said Krissy.

"Plus, I read that you all had to beef up the security here so that the press couldn't get on the grounds," said Ba Nee.

"Girls, listen we did that for Jerrica and the baby's safety. This will always be your home and you can call us anytime you want. We may not answer right way but we'll get back to you as soon as we can," Aja explained.

"Well put, Aja!" Shana teased as everyone laughed.

Feeling bad Jerrica felt she had to say something. "I'm really sorry about everything that is going on girls. As all know, I have had a rough couple of weeks but I'm doing alright. Please know that we didn't want to make you all feel in any way estranged. Like Aja said it was really for my daughter's protection but you all are still our girls and we would love to see you from time to time. Just call before you come!" she laughed.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it," said Deidre.

Hearing faint cry on the baby monitor the girls all gasped in anticipation. "I think Destini is feeling lonely, Jerrica!" Raya gushed as everyone watched her leave. Moments later she came downstairs with the infant dressed in a lavender Chloe jumper.

"Girls, this is my daughter Destini Jade!" Jerrica announced.

"Oh Jerrica she is so precious. Can I hold her?" Deidre asked.

Jerrica nodded as she handed her over to Deidre who was extra careful holding the infant.

"She looks like you Jerrica," said Deidre.

"I think she looks a little bit like Riot," Krissy said looking over her. As the Starlight girls all took turns with the baby, the Holograms smiled as they watched them.

"Ah, they really love her sis," Kimber gushed.

"I know," said Jerrica as she thought about Krissy words as she thought about the morning after Destini was born.

"_She looks exactly like you, just with my eyes!" Riot said to her. "She's so beautiful!"_

"Jerrica…Jerrica…hello?" Raya said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Raya. I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just deep in thought."

"Where did you just go?" Raya asked.

"It's nothing! Just thinking," she answered.

Raya nodded and smiled as they joined the girls. After another hour or so, Jerrica took the baby back upstairs and put her back to sleep. Afterwards, she came back to join everyone downstairs.

"Well, I think it's getting late so we're going to leave now," Deidre said. "See you all tomorrow."

"Goodbye girls! We enjoyed you and we look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Each one of them said as they all hugged each and every one of them.

"Yes, it's been fun. We'll see you all tomorrow and thanks for dinner!" Ba Nee smiled.

"You're very welcome girls," Jerrica smiled. "Deidre be careful driving everyone home."

"I will Jerrica," she said as she walked out.

"We'll walk you out," Shana replied as she and Kimber followed them out. Inside, the rest of the group began to clean up.

"Well it was a nice evening but I have to run. I am meeting Craig for a late movie," replied Aja.

"Really, Jeff and I were going to catch one tonight. Do you mind if we tag along?"

"No, not at all. What about you Shana? Kimber?" Aja asked as they came back inside.

"Thanks but I am going to spend the night with my honey, so if you all don't mind I am going to freshen up and I will see you all bright and early tomorrow," Shana replied.

"Oooh! Excuse us. We'll what about you, Kimber? Are you coming or are you going to stay here and babysit Jerrica and Destini?" Raya joked.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" Jerrica smiled.

"Just teasing you!" Raya giggled.

"Actually, I am going to meet Sean in a few. We have plans for the movies as well but in the park," Kimber replied. "So if we're through, I need to leave to meet him."

"Jerrica, are you going to be alright here by yourself?" Aja asked her friend.

"Yes, I'll be fine. As a matter of fact why don't all go ahead and I will take care of the clean up," she said. "I'm pretty tired anyways and want to get a few hours in before Destini wakes up for one of her feedings."

"Are you sure, Jerrica?" Raya asked.

"Raya, I'm fine really. You all go ahead."

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Alright!" they said together. Once they were all out of the house, Jerrica continued to finish in the kitchen. Afterwards, she headed upstairs to undress and shower. She brushed her teeth then slipped on a Victoria Secrets purple knit nightie and stopped by Destini's crib to check on her.

"Good night my sweetheart," she said to her as she kissed her lightly on her cheek before hitting the sheets herself. Unfortunately before she could get comfortable she heard the doorbell ring. Jerrica quickly jumps out of bed, slips on a robe and heads downstairs.

"Who is it?" she calls out.

"It's me Jerrica. May I come in?"

Confused, she opened the door. "What are you doing here, Riot?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he smiled as he walked inside.

"No, you didn't. I was just getting ready for bed," she explained closing the door. "You still haven't explained why you're here?"

"I wanted to see you and Destini. Is that alright? " he asked. "I mean you are here alone."

"How did you know I would be here alone?" she asked.

"I-I didn't. I mean I assumed since I didn't see many cars up front. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd take a chance."

Sighing, Jerrica folds her arms. "Well you can't stay long. Everyone went to a movie so they'll be back later. If you still want to see the baby, she's upstairs asleep in her crib. I just ask that you're quiet. I just put her down a while ago."

"I'll be quiet," he said as he headed upstairs to her room.

Jerrica had her room expanded to include a section for the baby's nursery. She had it decorated in a celestial theme with pink stars that covered the wall followed by a dark cherry colored sleigh bed designed crib with light pink bedding. Against the wall were her dressers all covered with stuffed animals and various other toys as well as a picture of Jerrica holding her on the day she was born. When Riot entered inside he was amazed at what she'd done.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she came in behind him.

"It's beautiful!" he beamed. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"No…well sort of. Everyone helped but I came up with the theme. I had a designer friend of my mine named Barrett to come over and he helped me pick out the furniture and all of her bedding."

"Well, you all did a great job," he complimented.

"Thank you," she said softly as she watched Riot look down at the baby.

"I love to watch her sleep. She's so peaceful. I sometimes wonder if she's dreaming," he grinned.

"Maybe, but I love watching her smile at me. It always makes me so happy," Jerrica gushed.

After he was finish looking at the baby, he turns around and notices a photo album on the coffee table.

"What's this?" he asked as he grabbed the book. Inside were pictures of the baby from the time she was born, with Riot's parents, Minx and Rapture, all of the Holograms and then a candid black and white with the three of them from the People photo shoot. He sighed at the photo as he gently touched it with his fingers.

"This day was so surreal. It was the first time we'd seen each other since her birth," Riot reminisced.

"I know. I thought about that day as I was putting this book together last week. It's one of my favorites," she said to him. "I have it on my desk at the office too."

"It's funny. I have the same one on my desk as well. It reminds me of happier times," he smiled as he closed the book.

"Yes it does," she says as she walks toward her bay window.

"I want what we had again. Don't you want the same thing?" Riot asks out of the blue.

Jerrica sighs. "Can we not talk about this now? It's late. We have a lot going on tomorrow and I think we should focus on that."

"Jerrica, I can't do this anymore. We have to get past this!" Riot argues.

Jerrica quickly turns around and closes the double doors that separate her side of the room from the nursery. "Shh, please keep your voice down. I don't want her to wake up."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I hate myself for what I have done to you, to our family," he explained. "I should have had my guard up when it came to Pizzazz but I didn't and for that I apologize. Baby, I made a horrific mistake and I will do anything to make it up to you but I need you to forgive me."

"Riot, I am getting really tired of this merry go round with you. It's over. Please, we need to move on," she said.

"Dammit Jerrica, you love me and I love you. Please stop fighting me on this," he pleaded. "We belong together."

Frustrated, she looks into his eyes as a rush of feelings that she tried to keep hidden began to overtake her. "Riot, I'm not going lie and tell you that I don't still have feelings for you but what we had is over and in order for you and I to move on you have to let me go. It's not healthy."

"No, whats not healthy is us being apart. You're just as unhappy being alone as I am. I miss you, I miss our daughter. We should be together raising her. I know I said I would respect your decision but I know in my heart that we we're meant to be," he said lovingly. "I just wish you would forgive me."

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, Jerrica turns away from him. "Please it's been very hard these last couple of weeks. I can't keep having you do this to me," she cries. "It's hard right now just standing right beside you and not wanting to…"

"Not wanting to what?" he said as he turned her around to face him. "What is it that you don't want to do?"

"I don't want to hurt anymore. This break up has been very hard on me and its tearing me apart. Every time I look at Destini, she reminds me of you and what we once shared. When I look at her, I think of you. When she cries at night, I think she is crying for you. I miss you so much and as much as you have hurt me…I still love you Riot and I don't think that I'll ever stop and that is it why it's so hard."

Riot grabs Jerrica's face and kisses her until she breaks free from him. "No…Stop we can't do this again," she gasped. "Please go!"

"I don't think so," he replied as he pulled her back into his arms kissing her once again only to be pushed in the process.

"I said stop!" she yells.

"Jerrica, you don't really want me to stop do you?"

Taken aback, she pushes him. "Fuck you! I hate you for what you've done!"

Riot shocked by her action and response continues to look at her with loving eyes.

"Fuck you!" she screamed as she hit him in his chest.

"I love you," he said to her in retaliation as he embraced her. "I love you! I never meant to hurt you."

Caressing her cheek and wiping her tears, Jerrica caves in and lets him kiss her. "We shouldn't do this," she said as she broke the kiss.

"I don't care. I want you right here and right now," he whispered seductively as he removed his jacket and shirt. He then took off her robe, lifted her nightie swiftly over her head and began to kiss and nuzzle on her neck as while she quickly unzipped his pants pushed them down onto the floor along with his boxers. He then laid Jerrica down on the bed and removed her panties while kissing her belly and thighs in the process. Riot then climbed on top of her, leaned down to kiss her then slowly entered inside her as they both felt the euphoria of being with each other again. They kissed each other passionately throughout their lovemaking like it was their first time all over again constantly touching and massaging one another. Afterwards, they continued kissing each other softly while gazing in one another's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered to her as he kissed her hand. "I never want to let you go."

Jerrica smiled at him as she rubbed his rugged cheek. "I love you too. I can't believe we just did this."

"Me neither. How do you feel?"

"Honestly… wonderful. Like the first time again," she replied as she sat up. "The question is where do we go from here?

"You move back in with me. Plus, I can spend more time with Destini," he said. "I hate having her dropped off at the penthouse every night for a couple of hours. I want both of you home with me. Please say you'll come back."

Enamored by what he was saying Jerrica wanted nothing more than to be with him but still had reservations. "I know you do but I can't…at least not right now." Jerrica responded. "It's a trust issue and I want more than anything to be with you but…"

"But what?" Riot cut off. "Jerrica, we just made love. You trusted me enough for that then you can trust that I will never try to hurt you again."

"Baby, I know but I'm still having a hard time with this situation," she said as a tear ran down her face. "You broke my heart."

Riot put his hand to her face. "I'm so sorry!" he said sadly. "I know I can't take back that night but my feelings for you have never change. I love you, Jerrica with all my heart."

She smiled at him and then kissed him. "I know you do but let's not make a decision about us right now. Focus on tomorrow and we'll go from there, ok."

"Alright," Riot smiled as he pulled Jerrica in for another kiss only to be interrupted by a whimpering cry.

"Duty calls, you get dressed. Everyone will be home soon," she said to him as she put back on her nightie and robe while he dressed.

He nodded and watched her leave. A few minutes later, Jerrica walked back over with Destini in her arms.

"She doesn't like to sleep very much does she?" he teased as he looked down at the baby.

"No she doesn't," Jerrica smiled. "She likes to be the center of attention. Come on I'll walk you out."

As they walked downstairs to the door, Riot turns around and looks down at his daughter then back at Jerrica. "We made a beautiful daughter," he replies.

Jerrica looks up at him and smiles. "She's the best thing that ever happened to us."

"I know. Just like you're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said softly.

"Riot, I…"

"Don't say anything," he said. "What happened tonight was magical. It proved that we belong together. Promise me you will think about what I said."

"I will. It's late and I need to get her back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

Riot nodded his head and put his jacket on. "Till tomorrow!"

"Goodnight," she whispers to him.

"Goodnight," he answers back. Riot then slowly lowers his head to meet her lips for a soft subtle kiss. When it was over, he gently caresses her cheek, kisses his daughter and turns to leave. Jerrica watches him go leaving her to her thoughts about what happened and what was yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Project Runway**

The next morning was even more chaotic then the day before with everyone busy trying to get the final preparations done for the show that evening. At Starlight Auditorium, Anthony and Rio were making sure that the video and sound equipment were working properly while the ladies worked expeditiously getting the final details in order for the Three Dimensional show to be a hit. After everything was in order they all headed back over to the mansion to get dressed for the show.

However with the Misfits attending the night's festivities there was bound to be drama. Since Eric wanted the group to make a splash at the show he had their exclusive wardrobe from Roberto Cavalli brought to them so that they would go from ladies of mischief to chic yet edgy. Pizzazz especially was anxious about being attending the show not only to change the group's perception but this would be the first time she would see Jem since humiliating her on the Harriet Horn show. She knew that her presence would start a media frenzy and that it would boost her group's album and makeup line sales. Yet, deep down she was fearful of what Jem would say or do to her when she saw her, nevertheless, the green-haired Misfit made sure that she looked her best for the show.

At the Sound, Pizzazz was sitting on the sofa filing her nails as she and Eric waited for Stormer. When she arrived, Eric turned around to greet her. "Ah Stormer, come in. We need to talk to you!" Eric smiled.

"I already know what this is about so spare me the lecture," Stormer snapped.

Eric laughs while Pizzazz rolls her eyes. "Alright, then I will say what I have to say. It would be to your best interest not to say anything to the press or to any one of the Holograms about what you know," he said wickedly. "Pizzazz informed me of your knowledge and trust me you don't want to take it there."

"I'm not scared of you Eric. I think what you two did is really low and they deserve to know the truth."

"Here we go again," Pizzazz whines.

"Shut up Pizzazz!" Stormer yelled.

"Hey, both of you keep it down. I don't want anyone to hear you two," Eric ordered. "Look Stormer, they will find out about it sooner or later but not now. Right now, this lie has to go on for little longer until the board vote and I am granted complete control. So please smile for the camera and play nice with Pizzazz at the fashion show. Alright?"

"Eric, you can't be serious? They are so not going to give you control of this company again," Stormer replied.

"After tonight they will," he explained.

Stormer looks at Pizzazz and then back at him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I've already said too much. Now you are not to say a word to anyone. If you do, Craig will not only leave the Sound but I will see that he is blackballed from every music label across the country and we don't want that now do we?"

Stormer shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "No."

"Good. Now leave and go get ready," he said to her.

Stormer looks at Eric and Pizzazz one last time then walks out the office. When she was gone, Pizzazz grabbed her Nancy Gonzalez satchel and starts out the door herself when Eric stops her.

"Wait, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's only a matter of time before Stormer cracks, so I need you to play it cool until the after party. Then I want you to do what you do best…cause another scandal. But do to subtly and get photographed…I need evidence to present to the board. I want you to..."

"Ah Eric shut up! I got this!" she shot back. "I promise to do my best. Hopefully, this time he will leave her for good."

"I doubt that but whatever floats your boat!" he teased.

"Whatever! Now if we are done, I have to go. Christophe is waiting for me at the salon."

Eric rolls his eyes as she walked out the door. _"This is going to be a long but interesting night"_ he said to himself.

Later that afternoon, Jerrica was on her way home from the office to get ready for the evening. She was extremely nervous because this would be her first public appearance since giving birth to her daughter. As she drove home she had constant flashbacks of her lovemaking with Riot. She didn't know how she would face him after what happened or if she should run into Pizzazz. Either way, Jerrica had to push aside her personal feelings and put on a happy face for the show.

When she arrived at the mansion, she quickly grabbed her things and headed inside. "Hey everyone," she said as she walked through the door.

"Hey Jerrica! Your dress is in your room on the bed and Ron needs you in his seat in 20 minutes so go freshen up," Kimber yelled out.

"Ok, but where is Destini?" Jerrica asked.

"Bella is upstairs with her in the nursery," her sister answered.

Jerrica smiled and rushed upstairs to see her daughter. "Bella!" she called out when she entered the room.

"Shhh! She's asleep Jerrica," she replied to her as she placed the infant down in the crib. "She was a bit fussy a while ago so I put her down for a nap."

"Oh, I hate that she's not up. I wanted to see her smile before I left," she pouted. "I'm going to miss her tonight."

Bella laughed. "She will be fine. Now get ready for the show madam and don't worry about the little one. I will take good care of her," she smiled.

"I know," she answered as she leaned down and kissed her daughter. "Sweet dreams baby!"

"Have a good show. I want full details in the morning," Bella beamed.

"Okay!" Jerrica smiled as she began to get ready.

Ron, their stylist curled Jerrica's long locks and quickly did her make-up. Then Kimber wearing her hair in a bun entered the room dressed in sequined ruffled tiered black dress and clue metallic slingbacks to help Jerrica into her ruched front gown in Topanga green. The dress had a deep V neckline and back with shoulder straps. Complete with a rouched front set off with a Goldtone snake detail and a pair of hyper prive satin platforms. Both were dressed in Three Dimensional designs and shoes by Bee Things. By five, everyone was ready and loaded up in the limo. Each Hologram was dressed in something Three Dimensional to promote the line at the show. Raya, sporting a curly afro was dressed in red strapless empire waist cocktail dress with gold metallic jeweled platform heels and Shana with an asymmetrical bob was also dressed in a strapless crinkled lame dress and peep toe sandals.

"Hey, where is Aja?" Raya asked.

"She left a little early so that she could get the Starlight girls and models situated. We'll meet her there," said Shana. "Oooh champagne!

"Pour us some," Jerrica replied.

"So are you excited Shana? Raya?" Kimber smiled. "This is your night guys."

"It's all our night Kimber," said Raya. "We all did this…together!"

"She's right, we did," Shana smiled as she passed out champagne flutes. "Well, ladies I propose a toast. To Three-Dimensional and the boutique may they bring us much success!"

"Cheers!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Alright, I think we're here. Let's put on our game faces," Jerrica replied as the limo stopped. As soon as they exited the vehicle the media frenzy began.

"Jem…Jem!" they all chanted as they were all trying to get a shot of the new mom in her dress that showcased her newly trimmed figure and her ever flowing pink highlighted curly locks.

"How's motherhood treating you?" a reporter asked.

"It's wonderful! I love every minute of it," she beamed.

"So what can we expect from this new line? It made quite a buzz during New York's fashion week. Do you think it will have the same effect here in LA?" asked Giuliana Rancic from E!.

"Three Dimensional and Bee Things has already had an effect in the industry so far. So we are really excited about debuting it tonight," Shana replied.

"Well you all look so fabulous and we can't wait to see the show," said Guiliana.

"Thank you," said Raya as she and the rest of the group continued to walk the carpet.

Everyone couldn't help but beam at them as they stopped for photos and interview questions. Sharon, the group's publicist came over and walked close with them as they made their way down the carpet. Reporters asked the group about the line and when their next album was coming out along with the release of their movie _Great Escape_. As Jem and the Holograms made the rounds, Minx and Rapture minus Riot were also talking to reporters and taking pictures. Sharon had her new Jr. publicist, Tara to walk with them to avoid any drama the media may cause in regards to the Misfits attendance at the show. Luckily nothing happen until Eric and the Misfits arrived and chaos struck. The rambunctious group walked onto the carpet causing the cameras to flash in every direction. Pizzazz especially was enjoying every moment of the lime light as her band mates as well. Eric was pleased at the response despite the glaring looks from Sharon, Minx and Rapture and the Holograms.

"The Misfits have arrived!" Pizzazz gloated as she made her way down the carpet.

"Pizzazz, are you and Riot going to make it official here at the show tonight?" asked a reporter.

"Well, we'll see how the night goes. You may have a headline tomorrow!" she giggled.

"Pizzazz, cool it," Eric whispered as he came up behind her. "We're here to promote the SPRJ line. No talk of Riot, ok."

"Fine Eric," Pizzazz says as she playfully rolls her eyes. "But if they ask I will answer."

"See, I knew she wasn't going to act right," Roxy complained.

"Ladies, smile and wave to the cameras remember we are promoting the new line and the album. No talk of Riot and Pizzazz's affair," Eric retorts. "If they ask, say no comment."

"What if we know more than we let on?" Stormer asked sarcastically.

Fuming, Eric grabs her arm and pulls her to the side. "Remember what we talked about earlier. Now let's go over here and talk to Giuliana from E! and give her an exclusive about the line. Plus, we want to show off that new dress you have on. Robert Cavalli designed it especially for you," he smirked.

Stormer rolls her eyes as Eric ushered the mischievous group toward reporters. Inside the auditorium, seats were filling up with celebrities, fellow designers and buyers. Backstage however, was a complete zoo with make-up artists and models all over the place as the Holograms along with Minx and Rapture were all trying to make sure that everyone was situated. They were thankful for Darren, who made sure everyone was in the right outfit that they were assigned to and had their hair and makeup done before the show. The Starlight girls were extremely thrilled at all that was happening. From being interviewed by the likes of Lindsey Pierce and Nancy O'Dell the girls were on cloud nine.

"Oh my god! There's Naomi Campbell, and Heidi Klum. They're all here to see the show. This is so outrageous!" Ashley squealed.

"I know right! I cannot believe in a few minutes I will be walking down an actual runway. This is so unreal!" said Deidre.

"Please! I can't wait for the after party at the Diamond 8. I will really feel like a celebrity when I get there. Not to mention all of the other celebrities that will be in attendance," Krissy gushed. "This is one night that I will not forget."

"I don't think any of us will," said Ba Nee as they all nodded in agreement.

"Hey girls," Aja greeted as she entered the makeup room. "You guys after you get your hair and make-up done meet with Darren so that he can show you what you are wearing in the show and what order you'll all be walking out."

"Yes Aja!" they said in unison.

"Hey Aja, you're looking pretty fly in that outfit! Is it Three Dimensional?" Deidre teased.

Aja sporting a high ponytail was dressed in a pair of slim fitted dark denim jeans, an off-the shoulder animal print blouse and then complimented the outfit with a pair of snake skinned pumps smiled. "But of course!"

After the girls were done, they went to get dress while on the other side of the room the ladies of Bee-Things were getting prepared to open the show. Minx and Rapture, both dressed in Three Dimensional sadie outlaw jeans with embellished V-necked tops set off their wardrobe with their line of high heeled platform shoes and jewelry. As they were getting touched up, their lead singer showed up looking ever so dashing with a pair of William Rast dark blue jeans, dark brown Kenneth Cole boots, a white Hugo Boss shirt and a dark blue blazer pulled back the curtain to get a look at the audience. When he spots Jerrica walking in, his breath gets caught as his mind began to think about the night before.

"Well, so nice of you to finally join us Riot," teased Rapture interrupting his thoughts. "We were wondering if you were going to show up."

"You know I wasn't going to miss the show tonight. I just wanted to avoid the press so I snuck in backstage," he explained. "So are you both ready?"

"As we'll ever be!" shrieked Minx.

"So are you going to sit out front or are you going to stay back here till we finish?" Rapture asked.

"I think I will sit out in the audience," Riot answers. "You two have a great show and I will see you afterwards."

"Alright, we'll see you later." Rapture replied as he hugged her.

After he leaves, Minx comes over to Rapture. "Did he look alright to you?"

"Yeah but of course we know why," Rapture responds as she points out Jerrica to Minx.

"Hmm… I figured that was it," Minx laughs. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of her since he saw her walk in."

"Baby, have a good show," Rio said coming behind her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, honey," Minx said as she kissed him. "I will see you after the show."

"Alright, I hate to break up this up but we need to start," Anthony said. "So let's roll ladies."

"Let's get it started!" Rapture smiled as they headed toward the stage.

As they got ready to open the show, Aja, Raya and Shana along with Darren got the models lined up and ready to walk the catwalk. Kimber and Jerrica on the other hand quickly took their reserved seats next to Regine and the Countess.

"I'm so excited for you guys!" Regine gushed when they sat down. "Jerrica, you look absolutely ravishing!"

"Thank you," she smiled as she took her seat. As she got settled she noticed Riot, who was sitting on the other side of the stage looking over in her direction. She couldn't help but smile at him but turned her attention to the stage as the show was beginning to start. Pizzazz also took notice at Riot looking at Jerrica as she took her seat.

"What has you in the dumps my dear?" teased Roxy.

"Nothing, let's just get through this evening," Pizzazz sulked.

"What did I tell you," Stormer chimed in. "He hasn't looked at you once has he?"

"Shut up, Stormer!" Pizzazz snapped as she turned her attention to the stage.

On stage, Minx and Rapture were getting last minute makeup touches done when Anthony shows up.

"It's show time ladies!" he said as he handed them their microphones.

Minx and Rapture looked at each other and put on the smiles as they took the stage and opened the show.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the show," Minx exclaimed at the audience.

"You are all in for a real treat. We all worked really hard on this showing for you and we hope that you enjoy and love what you see," Rapture replied. "So without further due we present the spring line of Three Dimensional by the Holograms along with accessories and shoes by Bee-Things courtesy of Minx and I. Enjoy!"

The audience erupts in applause as they leave the stage as the auditorium lights dim. Then the stage lights up as the music starts with Deidre being the first to walk out in a fucha braided one-shoulder dress and copper colored jeweled flip flops. Next was Krissy wearing a white belted puff sleeve jacket with wide leg pants and zebra wedges. Ashley follows with a navy blue bandeau bikini top with a matching convertible knit skirt, silver strapped heels and a navy/white contrast floppy hat to complete the outfit. Ba Nee comes out wearing a black and tan chiffon/taffeta cocktail dress with gold lanced mirrored heels.

Throughout the show, the audience oohed and ahhed at all the fashions the models wore giving their seal of approval on the line. As the show began to wind down, Krissy walks out in the showstopper, which is an amethyst strapless silk georgette gown with a large split on the side. When she exits from the runway, all the models come back out for their final walk and stand to the side clapping as Shana, Aja, Minx, Rapture, and Raya all come on stage to take a bow. The audience stands to its feet giving them a standing ovation. All were in smiles as they waved to the public expressing their gratitude and walked off. Backstage, everyone was relieved that it was over and that the show was a major success.

"They loved it! They really loved it!" Shana screamed as they all hugged each other.

"Yes they did. I can't wait for the boutique to open. Then they will really love it!" Minx exclaimed.

"That they did!" screamed Deidre as she and the Starlight girls all come over and hug everyone.

"Oh you girls were marvelous!" said Raya.

"Thank you so much for having us in the show!" Ba Nee replied. "This was the greatest experience of my life."

"Anytime!" said Shana as she hugged Ba Nee.

"Ladies the show was phenomenal!" said Sharon as she joined the group. "But I need the girls to come with me. There are some reporters that want to speak to you all."

The girls all nodded and left with Sharon just as Kimber and Jerrica walked in. "The show was so hot you guys. Everyone is still out there buzzing about it."

"I am so happy to hear that," said Rapture. "Now I am so ready to party."

"Hey mama, did you like the show?" Shana asked Jerrica.

"I loved it. Everything was perfect," Jerrica complimented. "Where are the girls?"

"They're with Sharon doing press," said Minx. "We'll see them at the club where we should be heading for right about now. So if you'll excuse me, I am going to find my husband and I will see you all there."

"We're right behind you!" said Raya as she and rest of the ladies all quickly gathered their things to head out.

"Congratulations ladies. The show was phenomenal," Anthony beamed as he met up with them.

"You all should be so proud."

"We are baby, thank you!" Shana replied as she walked up to hug him.

"The show was magnificent," Riot praised as he came from behind. "I'm sure there will great reviews in the morning about it."

Everyone froze when they saw him walk up. "Thank you Riot. We all hope there will be good news tomorrow," Rapture spoke up.

"She's right," Kimber agreed as she looked over at her sister. "The reviews should be great. Um, come on Jerrica, let's go."

Jerrica smiled at her sister as her eyes shifted to Riot and thoughts of the night before.

"Hello Jerrica," Riot said softly.

"Riot," she answered sternly as she followed her sister to the limo.

As he watches her leave, Rapture notices how he is looking at Jerrica. "You know they still have ill feelings toward you."

"I know," he says confidently not taking his eyes off of Jerrica.

"Uh hello, can we focus please," she replies waving her hands in his face. "So I guess you don't care what they think."

"No, I don't because after tonight things are going to change," he responded as he left for his car.

Rapture shakes her head as she leaves with the rest of the group for party. A few minutes later, Pizzazz emerges from the shadows after watching the group.

"_You're right Riot. Things are going to change after tonight,"_ she said to herself as she headed for her limo.


	6. Chapter 6

**After Party**

The Diamond 8 was popping like it was New Year's Eve with the paparazzi flashing everyone and everything. With the Three-Dimensional show finishing LA fashion week, the club was packed with celebrities and designers as the all gathered to celebrate Jem and the Holograms and the Stingers new venture. When they finished with the interviews and photo ops, they all entered into the club and were greeted by their friends and colleagues. There were even some famous fashion designers that were in attendance such as Zac Posen, Michael Kors and Tracy Reese to name a few as well as few celebrities like Kim Kardashian, Alicia Keys, and Keri Hilson. `After everyone arrived, the party was in full swing as they mingled with their industry colleagues or hit the dance floor to DJ Samantha Ronson's beats. In the VIP section, the starlight girls were mingling with each other when everyone showed up.

"Hi!" Ashley squealed as she walked up to the group. "It's about time you all got here. This party is so fabulous!"

"Thank you so much again for having us in the show and letting us come to the party. I will never forget this night as long as I live," Ba Nee beamed.

"You all are so welcome. We're happy you all had a good time," Kimber replied. "Now let's celebrate!"

"I'm with you on that," said Aja.

"Where's Jerrica?" Krissy asked.

"She went to make a phone call," answered Shana. "She wanted to check on the baby."

"Congratulations Ladies!" Craig yelled out as he, Jeff, Sean and Anthony walked up. "That was great show."

Aja walks over to hug him. "Thank you! Where's Rio and Minx? I thought they were behind you?"

"We're right here!" Minx appeared hand in hand with her husband.

"Awesome show! I loved every minute of it," Rio complimented.

"Thanks Rio!" Rapture smiled. "We've been getting rave reviews from everyone. I can't wait to see what the papers are going to say tomorrow."

"Better yet, what they will say about the opening of the boutique in just a few short weeks. That will be our breakout moment," Shana cut in.

"I wouldn't worry about it baby. The boutique will be a hit trust me," Anthony assured her.

Shana smiles at him and plants a kiss on his cheek. "I love you!"

"Love you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go discuss something with Riot."

"Do you have to do it now?"

"Yes, I promise I won't be long," he said to her as he left.

"Well let's get our party on!" Sean teased as he held up his glass along with everyone else. "To Three-Dimensional!"

While everyone was inside enjoying the festivities, outside on the terrace Jerrica was on the phone checking on the baby. After she ended the call, she looked out at the city lights while she sipped on a glass of champagne. Feeling a chill she wrapped herself with her shawl and continued looking at the city. Unbeknownst to her, Riot had walked out on the terrace as well.

"Jerrica," he called out.

Startled, Jerrica turns around and sees him standing before her. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I have my ways," he smiles. "I figured you were checking on Destini. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Bella just put her down again," she tells him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to tell you two things. One, congratulations on getting the Vogue shoot and two, how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight," he beamed. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Blushing, Jerrica smiles back. "Thank you! I'm very excited about the shoot. You look great as well. I also see that you shaved," she giggled.

"Yeah, the rugged look wasn't for me."

Jerrica rubs his cheek. "You're funny but I should be getting back. Everyone is downstairs waiting for me."

"Wait, I want to give you something," he said to her.

"What?"

Riot leans down and kisses her passionately. When they were done, they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. "You feel that."

Jerrica slowly nods her head.

"I want you to remember how you feel right at this moment and who made you feel that way," he said to her.

Jerrica touches his cheek. "I have to go," she whispers.

"I'll see you later," he responds as he watches her leave.

Downstairs, Aja standing with Craig notices Jerrica returning from upstairs. She quickly excuses herself and walks towards her. "Hey, is the baby alright?"

Wiping her lips she smiles at her. "She's okay. Where are the girls?"

"There over in our section sitting down. Are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

"Aja, I'm fine, really. I'm going to go sit with the girls," she said as headed for the table.

Aja looked concerned for her friend as she watched her leave. "Is everything ok, Aja?" Raya asked as she came up behind her.

"I don't know. But I…" Aja stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Riot coming down from the terrace.

"Raya, is something going on with Riot and Jerrica?" Aja asked.

"I don't think so. I mean they are cordial when they see each other but I don't think there is anything more going on with them," said Raya.

"I hope you're right," Aja replies as she watches Riot. "She does not need to go down that path again."

Puzzled, Raya looks over at Riot as well but thinks nothing of it. As everyone continued to enjoy themselves at the party a loud commotion from the entrance of the club had everyone turning their heads. The Misfits along with their manager walked through the club getting everyone's attention. As they settled at a table, Pizzazz gazes around the club for Riot. After seeing him at the show and how he looked at Jerrica she was more determined to break them up for good.

"Well, look who just arrived. Eric and the Misfits," Anthony pointed out.

Riot walking towards the VIP area looks over and sees Pizzazz and her band mates sitting at a table. "Dammit," he says to Anthony.

"What are you going to do?" he asks him.

"Nothing right now. Let's get you ready to make your announcement," Riot said to him as they leave.

At the table Jerrica is talking to the girls when Rapture appears. "Hey, I think Anthony wants us all onstage in minute. He has an announcement he wants to make."

"Alright, we'll be there in sec," said Jerrica. "Are you sure you all have to leave?"

"Yes, we do. Some of us have to get up early tomorrow for other engagements but we had a really good time. Thank you for everything," said Deidre.

"Oh, you're welcome," Jerrica replied as she hugged them all. "It was so great seeing you all and don't be a stranger. Come by and see us, ok."

"We will," they all said in unison.

"Bye girls," Raya and the rest of the Holograms said as they all hugged them goodbye. After they left, everyone gathered on the stage as Anthony walks up and grabs the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"May, I have everyone's attention please," he said as everyone turned around to face him. "I would like to present Jem and the Holograms and the Stingers with a gift. Not only are they talented with their music but on the runway as well. Please give them a round of applause," he smiled as each member greeted him. "Let me be the first to congratulate you all on this venture and give you this award for breakthrough designers from the Fashion Forum of Los Angeles. I mean we all see the Three Dimensional line and Bee Things already taking off and will be around for the long haul. Again, congratulations and I along with everyone else in this room wish you all much success." The room erupts in applause as Aja and Minx accept the trophies.

"Wait, I have one more surprise," Anthony yelled to the crowd. "Shana, will you come forward please."

Shana dumbfounded walks toward him as he grabs her hand. "As you know, Shana is the brain child of this operation. Not only is she smart and talented but beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. Shana, I have loved you ever since I first met you. It was at that very moment that you captured my heart. I have watched you grow as an artist as well as becoming my best friend," he said as he knelt down on one knee. The audience gasped at what was happening while Shana tried her best to fight off the tears.

"Shana, I love you with all my heart and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he pulled out the five carat Cartier platinum diamond ring.

With tears streaming down her face Shana shakes her head. "Yes baby, I will marry you," she answered as the crowd goes wild. Anthony slips the ring on her finger then gets up and kisses her.

"Oh my god, this is so outrageous!" Kimber screams as she and the rest of Holograms look on at the couple.

"I'm so happy for her," Jerrica says to her sister as she claps for the couple. Then looks over and sees Riot looking at her. She stares at him for a minute before turning her head back around as she walks over to congratulate them along with everyone else.

"Man, that was one hell of a proposal. Congratulations Anthony! I'm really happy for you," Rio said to him as he hugged him.

"Thank you!" Anthony smiled.

"Oh I am so happy for you two!" squealed Minx.

"Thank you Minx!" beamed Shana.

As the rest congratulated the couple, Eric and the Misfits watched from their table.

"Well, it looks like Shana is going to beat Jerrica to the altar," said Jetta.

"I wonder how she's feeling," Roxy chimed in.

"Um, well I'm happy for them. Someone out of that group should be since it will never be Jerrica," said Stormer.

Eric and Pizzazz glare at Stormer. "Whatever! We'll still be the most talked about in the morning," Pizzazz gloated. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Pizzazz, don't start," said Eric playfully. "We don't need any more publicity tonight. Let's just enjoy the evening."

"Oh be quiet Eric. I got this!" she snapped as she headed for the stage. Eric gives a slight grin as he watched her leave.

"Jetta, do me a favor?"

"What is it Eric?" she asked.

"Have the valet bring the car around. It's about to get nasty in here," he replied.

As everyone continued to gush about Shana and Anthony, Pizzazz sneaks up onstage and grabs Riot by his arm. "Riot darling, I need to talk to you," she said seductively as she touched his cheek.

Appalled, Riot takes her by the arm and walks her backstage. "What hell are you doing here!" he argues.

"I wanted to see you," she smirked. "Don't you miss me?"

"Pizzazz, this charade is getting really tired. I'm on to you so keep your distance."

Startled, Pizzazz yanks her arm from his grip. "You're on to me? W-What do you mean?"

Sensing how nervous she was, Riot decides to play with her. "I know about you. I know what you did and you're not going to get away with it."

Frightened, Pizzazz steps back. "I don't know what you know but what I did that night I did out of love for you. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. It j-just happened. Er…"

Curious, he grabs her by the arms. "What happened Pizzazz? What did you do to me that night?" he angrily asked as he shook her.

Before she could answer, Pizzazz sees Jerrica coming down from the stage and towards their direction. In a desperate attempt to finally drive the couple apart, she pulls Riot close and forces a kiss on him.

Jerrica stumbles upon them kissing and is heartbroken. "Oh my God!" she gasps.

Riot immediately turns around and sees Jerrica standing before them. Frantic, he pushes Pizzazz off of him. "Jerrica, this isn't what it…"

"D-Don't say anything! I don't know what is up with you two but obviously there is something still going on."

"There is nothing going on!" Riot replied sternly.

"Really now?" Pizzazz teased. "Need I remind you that we were just in a lip lock a minute ago?"

"Shut Up, Pizzazz!" snapped Riot.

Pizzazz cuts her eyes at him and then looks at Jerrica. "I hope there are no hard feelings, Jerrica. I never meant to expose our relationship. I forgot how Riot likes to be quiet about his affairs," she gloated. "Remember he was with me first. You were just his jump off."

"Pizzazz, stop it," Riot retorts.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I was a fool to trust you!" Jerrica snaps.

"Jerrica please, I promise you this isn't what it looks like. She kissed me."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of your excuses Riot," she interjected. "After last night I thought maybe we could be together again and even considered giving you a second chance but you will never change. It's over!"

A hurt Riot retaliates. "I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally and you know that. I love you with all my heart. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he asked angrily.

Jerrica felt her face turn red. "Right now it means nothing," she argued.

Snickering, Pizzazz folds her arms across her chest. "Aww, are we upset?"

A fed up Jerrica walks toward Pizzazz. "You know you have a lot of nerve showing up here after all the commotion you've cause over the last few months. I think it might be best if you leave before it gets nasty in here."

Pizzazz laughed at her request. "Honey, I am not going anywhere. I have every right to be here just like everyone else," she snapped. "Besides, it's not my fault things got out of hand and that Riot couldn't resist me. I think it's time you realized that he is not the faithful type."

Jerrica rolls her eyes. "Look, what happened between you and Riot happened months ago. There is no need for you to keep blasting it all around town. So please stop trying to make me jealous because it is not working."

Smiling, Pizzazz looks her up and down. "Oh, I think you are. Look at you. I used to think that you were so strong but now I know you're weak," she teased. "I think it's so sad!"

"I'm not weak Pizzazz!" yelled Jerrica. "Now what is really sad is that you're a grown ass woman trying to make something out of nothing."

Riot then tries to come in between the two women. "Ladies, this is not the time or place for this. Let's just end this right now."

"Move out of the way, Riot!" Pizzazz fusses as she pushes him. "This is between me and her!"

Jerrica looks at Riot standing on the side and then back at Pizzazz. "She's right, this is between us but I have to agree with him. This ends right now!"

"Jerrica no! Don't feed into her," he says as he grabs her arm.

"No, I want to hear what this skank has to say," she snapped as pulls her arm away from him.

"Jerrica!"

"Riot, leave us alone," she says as she glares at him.

He looks at them, nods and walks away. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

After he leaves, Jerrica turns her attention back to Pizzazz. "You have something to say to me, then say it so we can end this nightmare!" she scolds her.

Pizzazz smirks at her. "Fine! I will say my piece and be done," she said. "I really feel sorry for you Jerrica. You fell for the one person that can't stay faithful no matter how sweet and innocent you are. If your relationship was so solid from the beginning, we wouldn't be here talking about it right now. You are very much jealous of what Riot and I shared. I took away the one person you thought loved you. Let's face it! You will always be second when it comes to women like me. Men like Riot love a woman with spontaneity and zest. Just look what happened to you and Rio when Minx entered the picture. Oh, wait I forgot, your lies played a part in that. Face it girl, it was only a matter of time before he was going to slip. I knew the moment when he found out you were pregnant that he was going to have issues. A man like him cannot be tamed by a simple, plain Jane like you and that is why he will always lust after a woman like me."

Jerrica looks at her and smiles. "Pizzazz, I know you think you have the upper hand right now but in reality…you don't! First of all let's get the facts straight, Rio and I were already separated before my identity was ever revealed and the break up was mutual. Second, Riot and I were friends before we were lovers and third I may be a plain Jane but if Riot is so into it you, as you say, then why aren't you two together? Why did he pursue me or better yet why did he propose to me? Face the facts Pizzazz, you may have spontaneity or zest as you call it but you will never be any man's first choice with your whorish reputation. You can take my word for that," she said confidently and then walks way.

Shocked by her come back, Pizzazz follows Jerrica as Riot tries to grab her but misses. "Wait a minute, I'm not finished with you!" she yelled out to her. Everyone in the club stopped and stared over at the green haired singer as she confronted Jerrica.

"Tell me Jerrica, if he's not that into me then why did he sleep with me? I mean I didn't make him."

Jerrica stops walking and turns around. "I don't know why he did Pizzazz but I…"

"Maybe he's not that into you as you think, Missy! So why don't you go home and see about your little one. She should be ready for a feeding," Pizzazz teased pointing at her cleavage.

Enraged, Jerrica gets in Pizzazz's face. "Pizzazz, leave my daughter out of this. It's because of you that I am in this sick ass situation," she said angrily.

"Honey, don't blame me for your problems," she snapped. "I knew you couldn't hold on to a man like Riot."

"Alright Pizzazz that's enough," Riot yelled as he motioned for his security. Everyone then started coming off the stage to get a handle on the situation.

Frustrated, Jerrica throws up her hands. "Pizzazz, I am through with this conversation. Whatever happened between you and Riot is between you and him. Leave my child and me out of it!" she said as she starts to walk away again.

A defiant Pizzazz chases after Jerrica. "Hey, I said I am not through with you," she yelled as she grabs Jerrica's shoulder forcing her to turn around.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me!" Jerrica ordered.

"I can do whatever I want!" Pizzazz shot back.

"Pizzazz, what are you doing?" Eric says as he grabs her arm.

"Not now Eric!" Pizzazz argues as she pushes Eric out of the way. "How about a drink to cool off Ms. Benton!" she says as she grabs a nearby champagne flute off a waiter's tray and throws the drink into Jerrica's face.

Everyone in the club gasps at what was transpiring as Riot and his security quickly headed over to them. Unfortunately they were a little too late because an infuriated Jerrica had punched Pizzazz in her face knocking her down on the ground. Pizzazz rubbed her face, got up and lunged at Jerrica as a catfight between the two women ensued. Riot with the help of his friends and security were able to break the two women up. Once they were separated, Pizzazz's face was all bloodied and bruised from all of the punches she received while Jerrica was basically disheveled and suffered from a couple of scratches on her arms.

"You Bitch! You Fucking Bitch!" Pizzazz yelled as security carried her away. "Let me at her. I will tear her hair out from the roots. Just let me at her!" she screamed and hollered. Jerrica panting from the altercation gathered herself together as Riot comes up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Jerrica replied angrily.

"Are you sure? Please let me have Charles take you home," he said as he tried to comfort her.

Moving away, Jerrica glares at him. "Riot, I said I was fine. You've done enough."

"Jerrica please let me help you," he pleaded.

"I don't want you doing anything," she scolded. "Just leave me alone."

"Baby, please…"

Reeling, she looks at him. "How could you? After what happened last night, how could you?"

Riot shakes his head and looks down as the Holograms all come running to Jerrica's side.

"Leave her alone," Aja said coldly as they came to their friend's aid. "We got her!"

"Yes, we got her!" Kimber repeated as they escorted her out.

Riot just stood there motionless as he watched them leave. A few minutes later he spots Eric heading out with along with Roxy and Jetta and walks over to them. "Eric, we need to talk."

Eric motions for the two women to leave and turns back to face Riot. "Yes, we do Riot but not right now. I need to get Pizzazz home so we can prepare for damage control. This fight will be all over the media in the morning," replied Eric. "Look I will call you and we can set up a meeting. Is that alright?"

"Fine!" Riot said scathingly as he walked away.

"You're welcome," Eric smirked as he walked out.

Meanwhile, after Kimber managed to get her sister sent home safely she returned inside the club and spots Stormer at the bar. She quickly heads over to her and pulls her aside.

"What the hell is wrong with Pizzazz? First, she sleeps with Riot, tries to upstage this party then gets into a fight my sister. What the hell is going with her?" she yelled at her.

Stormer looking pitiful just held her head down. "Kimber, I-I wish I could tell you but I can't. I have too much at stake. I'm so sorry about Pizzazz," she apologized.

Kimber looked at her friend and knew something was up. "Stormer, it's not like you to be so docile. What is going on with you? You know you can talk to me."

As much as Stormer wanted to tell Kimber what she knew she couldn't. Her brother being there meant the world to her and seeing him with Aja made her happy but the secret that she was carrying was beginning to take its toll on not only her but everyone that it affected. Still, she chose to remain silent.

"Stormer!" Jetta yelled out.

Stormer and Kimber turn around and looked at the raven haired Misfit. "We're leaving. Let's go!"

Sighing, Stormer looks back at Kimber. "It's nothing really. Pizzazz is just hungry for media attention that's all. I have to go. Great show, I know the boutique opening will be phenomenal," she replied as she walked away.

Kimber puzzled by Stormer's response turned and walked away as well. "Well love, that was quite a fight between your sister and Pizzazz," Sean said coming up behind her. "Are you alright, Kimber?"

"I'm fine Sean just worried about Stormer. Something is going on with her but she won't say what it is. I wish she would just talk to me."

"Hon, I'm sure when she is ready she will talk with you but let's get you home. I think we've all had enough excitement for one night," he said as he held out his arm. Kimber blushed and followed him to the parking lot.

Outside, Eric arranged for the other Misfits to ride home in another limo while he rode with Pizzazz separately in another. When her band mates were out of sight he began scolding her as they exited the club. "I can't believe that you picked a fight with Jerrica. How stupid can you be?" Eric yelled at Pizzazz as they walked toward the limo. "The plan was for you to get Riot in another compromising position like the last time and get photographed. What the hell were you thinking?" says a livid Eric as opens the door and pushes her in. Unknown to either of them, Rapture who was waiting for her car, overheard their conversation before they drove off.

"I was trying to Eric but he pushed me backstage and then Jerrica saw us and we had it out!" cried Pizzazz. "I'm sorry that there were no cameras around so get over it." 

Dammit Pizzazz, you know I have a lot at stake here especially with everything that I am trying to do. I really needed you to follow the plan."

Pizzazz still bloody and tangled from her altercation ignores him and stares out the window as they made their way back to her estate. Once they arrived, he escorted her inside as she bolts toward the study and into the bar where she proceeds to make herself a drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night," Eric bellowed.

Pizzazz cuts her eyes at him and takes a sip of her drink.

"Well the press is going to have a field day with you tomorrow which in a way is good for business but bad on your reputation that has now surpassed that of Lindsay Lohan's." Eric chuckles.

"Oh fuck you, Eric. I don't need this right now. I'm all beaten up and you don't give a damn," she cried. "I was just telling Jerrica about herself and this is what I get…nothing. No relationship, no commitment just a bloody nose and bruises all over my face. I could kill her for this but what good would it do. He will always look at her as the sweet innocent goodie goodie. God, do I hate her. What do I have to do make her look bad?"

"Nothing my dear. She will always have the upper hand on you. The public loves her and most importantly Riot loves her as well. You unfortunately are the sticky shit on the bottom of his shoe that just simply won't go away," he chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"Very funny Eric," she said glumly.

"Oh now don't get upset. Tonight wasn't exactly a total lost because of what happened. With all this commotion, I still might be able to convince the board to vote Riot out because of all the negative publicity he is bringing on the company," he said as smiled at her. "Come to think of it, this is a good thing. Now I don't have to worry about trying to hustle for the money to buy out his share."

"Well good for you!" Pizzazz teased.

Grinning, Eric rolls his eyes at her. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to fly this coup. I have to get up early and do damage control."

"For what? Everyone knew something was going to go down with my presence there. The media is just going to report the some ole story tomorrow."

"True but Riot along with everyone else will want to discuss your behavior among other things," Eric teased. "Remember, you weren't playing by the rules tonight!"

"Oh, blow it out your ass!" Pizzazz shrieked as she took on sip of her drink. "Do you think he knows something?"

Eric looking concerned nods his head. "He is suspicious as always and still thinks I had something to do with your showing up on Harriet Horn that day. But I think he's still snowed about everything else."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"Now Pizzazz, what kind of fool do you take me for" smiled Eric. "But to answer your question, no I did not say anything to him about my involvement."

"At least you didn't," she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Eric asked her.

Startled, Pizzazz looks down at her drink. "Nothing!"

Suspicious, Eric looks Pizzazz over. "What did you do? Wait a minute, let me rephrase that, what did you say?

"Look, I was losing ground with him. I had to do something," she cried as she sat down on an ottoman. She then remembers what she said to Riot just before Jerrica showed up.

"_I don't know what you know but what I did that night I did out of love for you. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. It j-just happened. Er-"_

"What did you tell him?" Eric seethes.

Nervous, she looks up at him. "I said that what I did that night was out of love for him and that I didn't mean to do it."

Eric, beside himself starts pacing. "Are you kidding me? What were you thinking?"

"Eric chill. He doesn't know anything. I mean he tried to get something out of me but then miss thing showed up and I forced a kiss on him and now here we are. Believe me, he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Pizzazz, Riot is not as dumb as you think he is. He knows something is up with me and you. He's always known. So that had better be all you said," replied Eric.

"Look, I was nervous and he caught me off guard when he said that was on to us and knowing about our plan. I was trying to diffuse the situation," she confessed.

"You were trying to diffuse the situation!" he yelled. "You might as well have told him everything!"

Crying, Pizzazz shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I slipped but I doubt if he'll remember anything. Like I said before, Jerrica showed up and then her and I…."

"Pizzazz, he played you and you fell right into his trap. Damn, how could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry," Pizzazz cried.

"Did you say anything else?" Eric fussed.

"No. That was it," she said shaking her head.

Eric turns around and looks down at her. "I can't deal with this right now," he says as he walks toward the door.

"Eric… Eric!" Pizzazz called after him. "I-I didn't know. I was vulnerable and…well you know how I feel about him. I just slipped."

He turns around and looks her dead in the eye. "You stay your ass home. Don't leave this house until I say it's ok. Do you understand?" he said coldly as he walks out.

Pizzazz nods her head as she watched him leave the house. _"What have I done?"_ she says to herself.

At the mansion, Jerrica is looking down at her sleeping daughter in the crib. She couldn't believe how the night turned out or how she acted. She didn't mean to get into it with Pizzazz but she pushed her to that limit. Tired and frustrated she quickly showers and dresses for bed. As she was getting settled, Kimber and the rest of the ladies knock on her door.

"Hey, are you up for some company?" she asked.

"Come in," she smiled motioned for her friends to come in. "I'm just settling in."

"Is Destini asleep?" Raya asked

"Yeah, she's asleep," answered Jerrica. "I'm so happy that she isn't old enough to know what is going on."

"Tell me about it," said Kimber. "I'm so sorry Jerrica. I hate that you had a horrible night but you kicking Pizzazz's ass was a nice treat. Tell me how did feel?"

"Kimber!" her sister whaled.

Kimber just giggled as did the others.

Jerrica shook her head. "I'm so sorry about tonight you guys. Shana, I really want to apologize to you. I didn't mean to ruin your moment. I didn't know I would react that way but she just pushed me to my limit especially when she…"

"J, your fine. Anthony and I took great joy in watching you take down the green haired monster," Shana smiled.

"And you don't have to say anything. We were all livid at what she did with Riot and what she said about Destini but her getting that butt whopping was priceless. Then watching her get dragged out of the club was the highlight. She is going to be on the cover of all the tabs tomorrow," Aja smiled.

Jerrica gave her a slight grin and sighed. "Thank you all for being so understanding but I'm not worried about the media too much. I'm more so worried about me."

Concerned, they all looked at her. "It's about Riot isn't it? What's going between you two?" asked Raya.

"These last two and a half months have been hard and this week…well it's been interesting," she said to them.

"Jerrica did something happen between you two?" questioned Kimber.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other at the show and when Anthony proposed to Shana. I knew something was up but just ignored it," she explained. "Did something happen?"

A hesitant Jerrica looked at her sister and then at the rest of the group. "Riot and I made love last night," she confessed. "I didn't mean for it to happen but I…my feelings…it just happened. I couldn't resist him. It's like he has a hold on me and I couldn't let go."

Shocked, everyone shook their heads. "Wow, so you slept with him and the feelings came back. Oh Jerrica!" replied Shana.

"You guys the feelings never went away. I've tried to get over him but it's been really hard for me. Even with this arrangement that I set up it's still hard. He showed up at the office earlier this week still claiming his innocence and professing his love for me and the baby. My feelings are more intense for him and I don't know what to do," she sniffed. "One minute I want him and on the other hand I want nothing to do with him. I'm so confused."

Sighing, Raya touches her shoulder. "You're not confused," she said. "Jerrica, I know you are trying to do what is best for you and the baby but it's obvious that you still love him. I think while you're away you should think about what you want in regards to your relationship with him. This going back and forth isn't healthy for you nor is it for the baby."

"I know," Jerrica cries. "It's just I keep getting my heart broken. I feel like such a fool for trusting him. I really don't know what to do?"

"I can imagine. I would have been furious too if I saw Sean kissing Pizzazz let alone sleep with but Jerrica this… you're going to have to make a decision on if you want to be with him or not," Kimber said as she comforted her. "Like Raya said, you have Destini to think about as well."

"I know and that is what makes it so hard."

Kimber looks into her sister's eyes. "I know it is and whatever decision you make we will be here to support you," she smiled at her as everyone looked on.

"Jerrica you can't keep going on like this. If it weren't for Destini, I would say leave him alone but she's his daughter and a big part of both of your lives. I mean Riot is a good father and all but he needs to get it together relationship wise. I really hate seeing you hurt like this," said Aja.

Jerrica wipes her eyes. "I'm tired of hurting and being heartbroken. But you guys I really don't know what to do at this point. Right now I'm just happy that I'll be out of town for a while and away from this madness."

"J, we understand but my advice to you is to take your time with this decision," Shana replied. "Like Aja said, it's bigger than you two. You have Destini to think about and whatever you decide will affect her. Take this time while you're away to really think about what you want and what is best for your daughter."

Jerrica smiled at her friends. "Thanks you guys for the advice. I have a lot to think about while I'm away," she smiled as she hugged each one of them. As they all embraced the moment was interrupted by a thunderous engine roar. Jerrica gets off the bed and looks out her window to see Riot pulling up in the driveway.

"Who's that?" Raya asked.

"Riot." Jerrica answered softly.

"Ah hell!" Aja groaned. "We do not need any more of his bullshit tonight! What is he doing here?"

"Aja chill!" Raya replied. "Jerrica, you know he's going to want to see you and the little one. What do you want to do?"

"I need a minute to collect my thoughts before talking to him. Can you stall him for a minute sis?"

"Alright," Kimber said as she headed downstairs.

"We're going to leave. Holler if you need us," said Shana.

Jerrica nodded as they left the room. Downstairs in the foyer Kimber opens the door before Riot could even knock on it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Destini and to see if Jerrica was alright," he said.

"She's fine but she and the baby are asleep. You can see them when they get back from New York."

"Kimber please let me see them. I really need to…."

"You really need to leave," Kimber cut off. "My sister has been through enough for one night."

"I am not leaving until I see her and Destini!" he ordered.

"Kimber, it's alright. Let him in," Jerrica said from the top of the stairs.

Kimber sighs as she motions for him to come in. "Please keep it down. Destini's asleep," she replies as she closes the door. Riot nods and heads upstairs to Jerrica's room.

"I'm sorry to come over so late. It's just that I had to see you and Destini before you both left," he said softly to her as he entered the room.

"Destini is in the crib. I just ask that you're quiet because I just put her down."

Riot quietly walks over to the nursery and looks down at his daughter. He gently touches the infant and smiles as Jerrica looks on. "I'm not going to stay long. I just wanted to see her and check on you."

"I appreciate it but it's late and I need to get some sleep," she said to him as she turns and looks out the window.

Riot turns around and walks toward her. "I-I'm sorry about tonight but I wanted to tell you…"

"I don't want to talk about tonight. I just want you leave. We can talk when I get back."

He looks down then back up at her. "Jerrica, don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"As I stated before, we can talk when I get back," she said coldly.

Riot looks down and starts to walk out but when he gets to the doorway, he turns and looks at her. "I know I fucked up tonight but I can't stand the thought of not being with you and I will be damn if I let Pizzazz come between us again."

Jerrica shakes her head. "You know… I-I just don't know what to do anymore. I thought after last night we could…I'm just tired Riot and tonight proved how I can't trust you."

Riot walks toward her and turns her around. "But you can trust me. What happened tonight was forced on me. I didn't initiate it."

"But you didn't stop her either!" Jerrica cried.

"Jerrica, I did. Right before you came backstage, Pizzazz and I were arguing about her actions when she said something to me that made me realize she was hiding something," he explained. "Before I could get an answer out of her, she kissed me and then you showed up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," he says to her. "I know I was set up by Pizzazz and Eric. Her coincidently showing up at your baby shower and then on the Harriet Horn show. Everything that she has done so far up to this point has been plotted and planned by her and that bastard Eric. They are up something and I am on the verge of finding out what it is."

Jerrica sighs. "Ok, so let's say she and Eric did plot and plan everything…you still slept with her while being engaged to me. Did you forget that?" she reminded him.

He sighs. "No, I haven't and it still sickens me to this day, but I don't think..."

"Riot, please leave. I am too tired to talk about this right now and I have a plane to catch in the morning," says a frustrated Jerrica as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

Sadly, he looks at her. "Alright, I'll leave you alone. I know tonight was rough on you but while your away I want you to remember what we share and how we feel for one another. Those feelings never go away."

"I know they don't but right now I need time to think. I need to get away from all of this."

Riot then kneels down before her. "I understand. I will see you when you return," he whispers to her as he gets up and leaves.

Speechless, Jerrica nods her head as she wipes a tear from her eye. She then walks over to the window and watches him leave. As the car drives away, she begins to remember all of Pizzazz's antics. From the Harriett Horn show to what happened that evening, she began to wonder was it all set up and what did Eric have to gain from all the negative publicity. "Is everything okay, sis?" Kimber asked as she walked into her room.

Breaking her thoughts, she responds to her sister. "Yeah, it is. I'm a bit tired. I think I am going to turn in."

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning," Kimber says as she leaves the room. After Jerrica went to bed, Kimber walked to her room. She thought about her sister and her relationship as well as about what Stormer said at the party. With the wheels turning in her brain, she picked up the phone and made call.

"Hey, it's me. I think your right about Stormer knowing something. While Jerrica is away I'm going to meet with her and see what I can find out," she whispered into the phone.


End file.
